


Friend and Lovers

by ChaosStriker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Maybe fluff, Self-Hatred, Technobabble, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStriker/pseuds/ChaosStriker
Summary: Katya Volskaya has lived her whole life for her homeland and her daughter. But everything changes when a certain hacker comes into her life. Now she has to deal with her new friend.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Katya Volskaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for stories, which brings a conflict of feelings and emotions but with kind of a good ending. I like fluff, but with a smutt. I also ship this pairing. If you want this story to continue please write it in the comments. This story was inspired by this picture. https://fujinoshizuru.tumblr.com/post/154565430373/%EC%86%9C%EC%B9%B4%EC%95%BC-by-%EC%A0%9C%EB%9D%BC%ED%88%B0.

Katya stood in her office, in front of the big glass window, overlooking her factory. She felt pride when she saw three trucks loaded with the newest mechs, that were going to the war front against the omnics. Even with the minor setbacks with the intruders, her workers worked day and night to deliver these machines.

Katya’s mouth twitched and her body tensed a little. It happened every time her mind wandered to that attack and to that brassy, obnoxious hacker, that made her life a living hell. Thanks to that Latina girl, she had to fear for her company, her country, and most importantly for her daughter. If the hacker releases the photos, she will fall and who knows what would happen to her Anastasia.

The door to her office opened and closed. Katya didn’t move and silently sighed. She instructed everyone not to disturb her.

“Чего ты хочешь? Я говорила тебе не беспокоить меня.” Katya said coldly, not even bothering to turn around.

“Well, cariña, I don’t speak Russian, but that wasn’t a way to greet your friend.” said a sweet voice with a Spanish accent, that haunted Katya in her sleep. She slowly turned around and saw her standing in the middle of the room, smiling mischievously. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She feared this day would come. She smiled apologetically.

“Sorry friend. What do you need?” she asked the hacker. They stared at each other for a while and then the Latina laughed, turned around, and walked to the table.

“You know, I have a little problem for a while and I thought ‘Who could help me?’ and I remembered I have a beautiful, Russian girlfriend to come to.” Katya tensed a little more, her smile dying on her lips. She didn’t know what was the hacker’s plan, but she could tell, she won’t like it. Again their eyes locked.

Katya noticed that the hacker looked different than when they last met. Her pupils were little dilated, her brow was covered with a little sheen of sweat. She learned back, hands bracing her on the table. She scanned Katya from her head to toe and back and gave her a smug smile.

“Come, take off that jacket and sit on the chair, cariña.” the other woman said. Katya didn’t move and didn’t say anything.

“Что?”

“Look, beautiful, we are going to be here for a long time if I have to repeat myself. If you don’t want those pictures on every social media, then take off your jacket and sit on the desk.” Sombra said impatiently.

Katya moved, taking off her blouse and revealing a black, sleeveless tight shirt. Hacker licked her lips, sat on the table, and turned around to face the chair. Katya couldn’t believe that she’s doing this. She was the most powerful woman in Russia, saving homes and families from the omnics. And yet this Latino twat was playing with her and she couldn’t do anything about it. For the first time, she felt powerless and she hated that feeling.

She sat in her chair opposite the hacker. The Latina took off her jacket and shirt so she sat there with only her boots, pants, and purple bra on. Even in the dim lighting of the office, she could see hacker’s toned abs and well-defined muscles and of course the implants. She couldn’t help herself, but something stirred inside her. But she pushed it back and remained calm and composed.

The Hacker used her skills to shut the electronic curtains and got up. She closed the distance between them and slowly climbed into Katya’s lap. Katya felt her heart quickening its pace and hotness rushing through her body, but she remained strong and cold on the outside. She refused to show any weakness and give the woman in her lap more advantages than she already had.

“You see, I have my needs. And yes, I could’ve picked any other woman. But I chose you. Why? Because I deserve nothing but the best.” the woman said with a heavy, but mischievous tone.

“And how should I call you, friend?” Katya asked.

“Sombra.” she said simply and smiled again. She ran her hand on her arms and continued on her collarbones and then moved slowly to her breasts. Katya caught her hands and removed them from her body.

Katya knew she was a lesbian since she was eleven. But she had an image to maintain, so she pushed her desires to the corner of her heart and mind. She married Alexei because her parents would never give her rest and because she had to look like a woman of tradition. She had sex with him, but she never enjoyed it. She took it as a necessary sacrifice.

When Anastasian was born, she avoided him when she could. She put all her time to her daughter and work. She knew it was not fair to him and she felt guilty. After a few years, Alexei divorced her and tried to take Anastasia, but Katya knew which strings to pull. Then there was nothing more than work and her beloved daughter.

She was only with one woman, but that was a long time ago. She craved to be touched and she admitted to herself that Sombra’s toned body made her wet. But she hated it when someone touched her without her permission. She had enough self-esteem and dignity to be used like a tool and nothing more.

“Perhaps you didn’t understand me very clearly. You will do everything I want or I’ll destroy your life and sent you to prison. And you will never see your beloved Anastasia again.” Sombra said in a deep and dangerous voice. Anger rose up in Katya and before she could stop herself she slapped Sombra hard across her left cheek.

She regretted it immediately. Sombra looked at her in utter disbelief and then put her hand around her throat and kissed her. It was a rough and deep kiss, which left Katya surprised. It lasted only a few seconds.

When they separated, Katya’s breath was ragged and her heart pounded hard like it wanted to explode. Her body burned and she blushed when she realized how wet she was. How much she yearned for another woman’s touch.

Something changed between the two because Sombra slowly started to undo her bun to let her hair free and Katya allowed it. When she was done she trailed her thumb over Katya’s lips and then kissed her again. But this time it was a slow, almost loving kiss. Sombra’s tongue demanded entrance and Katya shyly allowed it.

Katya put her hands on Sombra’s sides and she could felt the velvet and burning skin underneath her palms. One of Sombra’s hands was on her nape, locking her in their heated kiss and the other was threaded in her hair.

Katya didn’t know why she allowed it or why she so readily reciprocated the kiss when she was about to throw Sombra off just a few moments ago.

After a long while, they separated again and literally gazed into each other’s eyes. Sombra’s violet eyes shone with a need she never saw in anyone.

“May I touch you?” Sombra asked in a deep, husky voice. Katya was surprised. She fought an inside war. If she let Sombra do whatever she wants she could say it was under duress and it will be technically rape. When those pictures will come out, people might feel sympathy. But if she does it from her own free will, she will commit the ultimate treason. If that information from omnics will help win the war, people might let her go. But if they found out she willingly slept with a terrorist, she will end up in jail and she’ll lose her daughter forever.

She looked at Sombra again. Those violet irises, interwoven with cybernetics showed lust and need, but also hidden and suppressed emotions. This hacker and her blackmailer was everything Katya ever stood against. She was always strong, cold, and unbreakable.

She took Sombra’s hand and put them under the hem of her shirt while leaning forward to capture the hacker’s lips. Sombra complied and kissed her while her hands were roaming across Katya’s abdomen. Few tears burned down their ways from Katya’s eyes and moan was silenced in Sombra’s mouth as the hacker’s hands slightly squeezed her boobs. Sombra noticed her tears and stopped moving.

“What’s wrong, cariña?” she asked with a weirdly sweet voice. But Katya wasn’t in the mood.

“Shut up!” she hissed and pulled Sombra’s bra off. Then she trailed lines of kisses down her throat, across her collarbone to her chest. Sombra shuddered and moaned when Katya took her left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it.

“Mierda, you are great!” Sombra panted and pulled Katya’s top over her head. Then she started massaging her breasts, which elicited small gasps and moans from Katya.

When Katya was satisfied with her work on her friend’s breasts, which were now marked with small bite marks and her nipples were swollen, she slid her hand underneath Sombra’s pants and panties.

She gasped when she found out how wet Sombra was. Almost immediately her hand was soaked with Sombra’s love juices. She ran her hand across her slit, which drew a moan from the Latina on top of her. When she touched her clit, Sombra put her hands around Katya’s neck to brace herself and moaned loudly yet again.

Katya started slowly moving her hand, working the hacker up, which drew more moans, gasps, and whines from her. When she felt Sombra’s opening she slid two fingers inside her with utmost ease.

“Katya, eres increíble … sigue adelante … no pares!!!” Sombra shouted in her native language when the industrialist used her thumb to massage her clit while pumping her two fingers in and out.

“Katya, me esto corriendo!” Sombra shouted and then her body tensed and she bit into Katya’s neck. Katya felt Sombra’s inner walls tighten around her fingers and Sombra’s essence soaked her hand, but she still worked to slowly bring her down. When the orgasm faded a little, Katya pulled her hand out of her pants and looked at it. It was covered by Sombra’s juices and she decided to taste it.

Damn, she tastes so good. Katya thought, licking her hand clean which only added to her growing desire

“You are very skilled.” Sombra said, getting down from her lap. Katya somehow missed her warm body. But it was clear that the hacker was not done with her. She motioned to the table.

“Get naked and lie on it.” Sombra ordered. Katya got up and undressed which made Sombra lick her lips again. She closed the laptop moving it aside, then she laid on the cold surface of the table. Sombra took hold of her legs and when she felt the hacker’s hot breath on her womanhood she shuddered and moaned. 

Sombra gave her pussy an experimental, but steady lick which sent jolts of pleasure down Katya’s spine. She writhed and moaned as Sombra lapped at her folds. She could felt how wet she was and it made her blush. When Sombra pushed her tongue inside her, she arched her back, reveling in that feeling.

“Просто так любовь!” Katya panted, moving with Sombra’s tongue. She felt the pressure building up and she was so close.

“пожалуйста, don’t stop.” she half panted, half sobbed. She hated, that she was enjoying it. She hated that obnoxious, cocky, beautiful and skillful hacker, that made her feel like this. But she hated herself the most, for betraying everything she ever stood for.

Sombra pulled out her tongue and sucked on her clit which pushed her over the edge. Orgasm ripped through her body like a thunderstorm. All of her muscles tensed as indescribable pleasure ran through her. She cried out Sombra’s name and pushed her head deeper into herself. Sombra dutifully lapped at her pussy lips, slowly bringing her down.

When the orgasmic haze was gone, Katya stood up, slowly taking her clothes from the ground.

“Wow, cariña, you were amazing! When…” Sombra said but never had the chance to finish her sentence.

“Get out!” Katya said menacingly, with calm face and cold eyes.

“What?”

“I said get out! Before I call my guards.” Katya said, much angrier. Sombra smiled.

“What are you doing, friend? You don’t want those pictures released, do you?” she asked. Instead of answering, Katya took Sombra by her throat and squeezed hard enough to frighten Sombra. With wild hair, angry face, and cold blue eyes Sombra felt two things she never felt before: true fear and immense, heart-crushing guilt.

“You’ve got what you wanted. What more do you want? Leave, now!” Katya said and let her go. Sombra silently dressed and then silently vanished.

Katya moved to the hidden doors, opened them, revealing medium size bathroom. She put all her clothes on a small table, then stepped into the shower. She hissed and bared her teeth when ice cold water hit her back. She pressed her back against the cold stone wall and slid down, knees pressed to her chest. She started crying because she betrayed everything and everyone. And what was the worst? She liked it.

\---  
Sombra jumped through a small window and landed in a small hall. She moved towards a larger main hall that led to the living area. When she walked through the joined living area, a dark voice with a french accent stopped her.

“Where have you been? I couldn’t find you for hours.” Widowmaker asked and Sombra had to push back a shudder. She turned around with a calm face.

“I’m just a coworker and I can go wherever I want and when I want.” she said and tilted her head in unsaid question. Widowmaker’s yellow eyes glowed outside of the darkness of the shadow. She stepped out and move closer to Sombra.

“Just don’t get yourself killed over the Russian woman. She’s not worth it.” Widowmaker said in a low whisper and walked away. Sombra watched her back as she strode down the hall.

Sombra would think so before the meeting with Katya. But now, when she saw how beautiful the Russian was and how much Katya hurt inside, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She was more than sure that Katya was more than worth it. Sombra was a woman of little regrets. All her life she was selfish and worked only for herself. But now, she was thinking about another woman and what future holds for them.

Sombra wasn’t so sure that she was that selfish anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another encounter between the wicked hacker and hard industrialist. But everything has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter is born. I took more time with this one and I also corrected the first one. I think I broke their characters but I wrote it as I felt it. Thank you for all the kudos and please write your opinions and suggestion about what to improve in the comments.

Katya was looking out of the window, overlooking Prague, the capital of the Czech Republic. She was there on a business trip because one Czech company developed a new type of reactor, which was small and very powerful. One of the engineers in Volskaya Industries got hands-on few specs and when he realized the potential, he notified Katya. After that, she made appointments with the company.

Now, after a long day of negotiation, she resided in her room in the hotel. Her back hurt, she was tired and little drunk from the rum, she drank to soothe her nerves. She wanted to sleep but peaceful slumber avoided her. Ten days had passed from her encounter with a certain hacker she couldn’t get out of her mind. Once her fear, that Sombra will release the photos faded and her anger on herself faded, she was left with a feeling of loneliness and yearning for more.

She wanted to meet with that hacker again, to peel her off her jacket, to taste her skin. She hated it when she wasn’t in control and she wanted to regain her control again

She tried to think about other things. Her back pain, her work but the more she tried, the more her mind wandered to the purple-eyed woman. Her sweet plump lips. Heated kisses that left Katya’s body burn with passion. About how she sat in her lap and how they were a perfect fit.

Katya shook her head, downed the remaining liquor, and put the glass on a small table next to her. She sighed, letting the lonesome tear to slowly slide down her cheek. She watched her reflection in the glass, thinking about what she became. Or was she always like this? Willing to sacrifice everything she had for a few minutes of physical affection.

Knock on the door brought her out of her brooding. She composed herself and went to the door. She was ready to send away anyone who came, but when she opened the door, words stuck in her throat.

“Hi, cariña. Can I come inside?” The voice of a beautiful hacker made it to Katya’s ears. Sombra stood there, dressed in a silk purple dress with a deep V-shaped neckline that exposed a great amount of cleavage and split-cuts that reached her hips. Katya felt her mouth water and her underwear dampen just by the sight. Sombra’s hair was, as always, brushed to the right side of her head, revealing purple glowing cybernetics. Her eyeshadows and lipstick had the same color, her eyes shining with a purple gleam that enhanced the Latina’s beauty. It took almost all of Katya’s willpower not to openly gawk at the smiling, ravishing hacker before her.

Katya just stepped aside and Sombra moved past her. Katya scented her lavender perfume, strong enough to be noticed, but not enough to overpower her senses. Sombra moved like a skillful dancer: with confidence, skillfully swaying her hips which attracted Katya’s gaze. She closed the door and walked in the center of the room while Sombra sat on the couch. Sombra looked at the empty glass and opened rum bottle.

“I see you’re trying to drown your sorrows. Or a long day at work?” Sombra asked with surprising sincerity. Her honey-sweet voice caressed Katya’s ears and she had to take a long breath to steady herself.

“Something like that. Why are you here? And in that?” Sombra caught a glimpse of sadness and need in Katya’s voice and even saw the single line in her make up that was caused by a tear. Despite that, Sombra had to admit, that Katya looked beautiful as ever. Her raven hair was down, looking like liquid silk cascading down her shoulders. Her light blue eyes shone with a spark of lust and carnal need. Even though she seemed sad Katya stood tall and proud, which cause Sombra to shudder. She laughed, crossed her legs, and lean back on the couch.

“Well, I thought I could pay you a visit since I was in town. As for the dress, it was part of the mission. But now, that I see your reaction I should wear it more often.” Katya felt the heat coming to her cheeks and she hated herself for it. Well, now I’m blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. I’m pathetic, she thought. 

She reached for a bottle and poured herself another drink. When Sombra saw she got up and took the glass before it reached Katya’s lips. It surprised her how easy she took it from her. She took Katya’s hand and maneuvered her to sit on a couch.

Sombra came to the hotel for a few reasons. First, she wanted to apologize for what happened in her office. Second, she came for more, but only if Katya wanted. That’s why she tested her and from the industrialist’s responses, she wanted Sombra as bad as she wanted her.

She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slowly peeling them off while watching Katya. Pair of hungry blue eyes watched her as she stepped out of them and kicked them away. Then she turned around to take off her high heels. Katya was watching her, her eyes drawn to Sombra’s firm butt. When her heels were off she slowly climbed into Katya’s lap. The latter put her hands on Sombra’s hips. The hacker’s wicked smile returned and she leaned closer. Their lips were almost touching, but every time Katya leaned closer to seal the kiss, the Latina leaned back to tease.

“I want to hear you say it, Preciosa!” Sombra said in a deep husky voice. She felt Katya’s nails slowly drag on her thighs which drew a moan out of Sombra.

“What should I say?” Katya asked in the same voice, teeth trailing on Sombra’s chin and her hands groping the hacker’s firm butt.

“Say how much you want me.” But Katya only bared her teeth in a wolf-like grin. She traced her fingers from Sombra’s opening through her folds to her clit, which caused a sharp intake of breath from the girl in her lap. She moved her fingers in small circles around the small nub bringing out more sounds from Sombra. Katya felt how wet the Latina is, the same as her. She bit on her neck, then sucked on the bruised spot. She felt Sombra’s fingers lace themselves in her hair.

“No! You’ve taken everything from me. My freedom. My peace. You made me worried for my family’s future. But this is what I will not give you. Now, you’re mine. And if you want it, maybe you should plead for it!” Katya said in a low, dangerous voice, which only spiked Sombra’s arousal. Before she could say anything, Katya seized her mouth, drawing her tongue into battle. The industrialist took over, leading the kiss, and a new wave of pleasure spread through the hacker’s body like fire. When Katya was sure her fingers were moist enough with Sombra’s essence, she slowly, torturously thrust them inside her.

Sombra broke free from the kiss only to moan loudly. She was losing the battle and fast. The slow pace of her lover’s fingers were killing her, each push sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. Katya pulled up her dress over her head with one hand, waisting no precious time and sucked on the hacker’s hard nipple. Sombra bit on her lower lip, almost drawing blood. The pleasure she was feeling, the burning she never ever felt before was driving her mad. And just like that, it was gone. Katya sat back and withdrew, which made Sombra groan in disappointment.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her breath ragged.

“Like I said. I want you to beg for it. I want you to give yourself to me. Otherwise, we’re done. And you can go.” Katya said in a cold, almost cruel tone. Sombra knew it was fake, she saw how much the Russian wanted it. She understood why was Katya suddenly like this. She knew Katya wanted the control she lost back and now was her best chance. And Sombra knew, that if she gives up, she will lose control forever.

“Please, cariña, make love to me. Fuck me, do whatever you want! I’m yours, Katya.” Sombra said in a low whimper. In an instant the industrialist returned, kissing the hacker hard and pushing her fingers deep inside the heated core. Sombra moaned into her mouth, trying to fight Katya’s tongue, but she lost again. With erotic pop they separated only for the Russian to leave a trail of love bites on the hacker’s jawline and neck, continuing across her collarbone to her breasts.

She circled around the hardened peak with her tongue and then she bit on it hard. Sombra yelped as a jolt of electricity ran down her spine. She felt as she was melting under the Russian’s touch. Katya broke down her defenses and replaced them with ultimate pleasure. But Katya wasn’t done. She felt a rougher spot inside Sombra that made the Latina shudder and dig her nails into Katya’s back. Her fingers were moving at a steady pace, her thumb circling around the hacker’s clit. Her mouth was playing with Sombra’s nipples, bitting, then sucking them, until they were swollen. Her free hand was holding the hacker’s back to hold her in place.

The pleasure was too much. Sombra felt that she was on the edge but she needed a little more. She wanted, desperately needed release. But Katya just continued, doing nothing to bring her closer to orgasm. The worst thing was that Sombra understood why. It was a revenge for the blackmailing. It was payback for the office sex. At that moment, Sombra understood she would need to truly beg Katya. That she had to truly give herself to the industrialist. It was written in those light blue orbs, that was staring right into her soul. She leaned forward, nuzzling to Katya’s neck hand threading into her silk raven-black hair.

“Please, love, I beg you. I’m sorry. I will do whatever you want. You want me to be yours, I’m yours. Just make me cum!” Sombra sobbed, tears of unbearable pleasure running down her cheeks, staining Katya’s white turtleneck. Katya licked the shell of Sombra’s ear.

“I’ve got you, любовь.” Katya said in a whisper, adding a third finger in the heated core, flinching over Sombra’s clit with her thumb. The Latina cried out, her whole body shaking from the powerful orgasm she was given. Her legs shook uncontrollably, her heart hammered inside her chest. Her walls clenched tightly around Katya’s fingers, squirting out a large amount of her love juices, that soaked the Russian’s palm and pants. Katya was slowly bringing her down with small circles through her folds. 

After an almost full minute, Sombra’s body went limp. Her whole body was pressed to Katya’s unable to move. She felt like she was never going to recover. She was utterly spent, feeling dizzy. She groaned in discomfort when the industrialist pulled her fingers out of her still pulsing slit.

“Wow, I didn’t take you for a squirter.” Katya said, licking Sombra’s honey from her fingers. When she cleaned her fingers she started to trace soothing patters on the burning skin of her lover's back. She felt hot, unsteady breaths on her neck and she smiled for herself. This was a great victory for her. She regained her control and made this beautiful woman come so hard, that she still wasn’t able to move. After a few minutes, when Sombra regained some energy, she sat up hands around Katya’s neck. She looked into those blue eyes, losing herself in them.

“I didn’t either. I guess I'm full of surprises.” Sombra said, slowly leaning in to kiss her lover. This kiss was slow, unhurried yet full of passion. Their tongues slowly played with each other and Sombra was able to taste herself on Katya’s lips. Her hands, one tangled in silk hair the other caressing her lover’s cheek, slowly trailed down to trace the underline of Katya’s breast, which only drew a gasp from the industrialist.

“You sure you’re ready?” Katya asked, concern in her voice. Sombra only nodded, not feeling the need to use her words. Katya hooked her hands under the hacker’s ass, lifting her up, moving to the bedroom. There she threw Sombra on a king-sized bed with a wicked smile. She undressed in a few swift moves and climbed into the bed. There she met Sombra for another kiss, tangling her body with the Latina. Sombra pushed Katya on the mattress trailing after her. She started to kiss Katya down her neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys on the alabaster skin.

Katya’s breath fastened when she felt Sombra reaching her boobs. Sombra noticed the change in her lover’s breaths, so she decided to suck on Katya’s left nipple. The Russian bucked into Sombra’s mouth, the latter’s action drawing a sharp gasped from her. 

“I see your nipples are your week spot!” Sombra said mischievously, immediately sucking on the other, which drew out a sharp moan.

“But, please, be gentle.” Katya said with a voice full of pleasure and lust. Sombra continued her ministrations until Katya was nothing but a hot mess. Then she moved slowly down with her mouth. She left a few kisses on Katya’s abdomen. She took notice, that while she had a hard line of muscles, Katya’s muscles we’re subtle, but they were definitely there. But she had more important things to do, so she carried on with her previous task. She sucked on the delicate, velvet skin of Katya’s thighs, earning more sounds of approval.

She decided not to tease and ran her tongue through Katya’s swollen and more than wet folds. The Russian gasped and bucked her hips, grasping the violet treses of her lover’s hair, pushing her into herself. Sombra chuckled and started to eat the industrialist out. Her actions were rewarded with moans and bittersweet essence, that leaked from Katya’s core. She dutifully lapped at her lover’s womanhood, not wanting to let the sweet nectar leak. Katya writhed and clawed on the sheets, holding Sombra’s head in place.

“Yeah, милая, right there!” Katya gasped, when Sombra pushed her tongue inside her, using her hand to play with her clit. Purple eyes locked with blue ones and Katya could swear that the hacker did her best to look smug. Sombra used her free hand to massage Katya’s breast, occasionally rolling her nipple between her fingers, which brought louder moans out of the Russian.

It didn’t take that long for Katya to feel dizzy and she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open or made coherent words. She arched back, feeling the pressure inside her reaching its peak. Suddenly Sombra pinched her clit with her fingers, which sent her lover over the edge. Katya’s clenched her teeth and tighten her grip on the sheets and Sombra’s hair. Her thigh closed over the Latina’s head and Sombra had to use her hands to keep them a little apart.

The orgasm was powerful, much more than the one she experienced in the office. She felt as a flood of wetness rushed out from her, right into the awaiting mouth of her hacker. Sombra kept lapping at her folds, trying to capture it all. When the orgasm faded she used her hands to stop Sombra and pulled her up from her overstimulated core. Sombra licked her mouth, catching the remaining essence that was left, wiping the rest with her hand.

They looked into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to do. Katya still had hands around Sombra, not letting go. The hacker thought, she should leave now, while she had a chance. Staying with the beautiful Russian woman was dangerous for her safety and safety of her lover. Not to mention, that it would be a stupid idea to stay with her supposed to be enemy and woman she blackmailed and used for pleasure. She didn’t want to go. Katya seemed to notice her train of thoughts.

“You should probably go.” Katya said, tracing patterns on the Latina’s back with one hand, the other groping her firm butt. Sombra, despite her better judgment, leaned down and pressed her body to her lover’s.

“You’re right. I should go.” Sombra said the obvious lie, still held captive by those icy orbs that held untold emotions. Her hands started to play with the raven-black tresses. Either of them didn’t make a move to change their position. Suddenly Katya closed the space between them, kissing Sombra. Their kiss immediately deepened, tongue swirling in oral combat which was won, once again, by the Russian.

“Stay with me. At least until morning.” Katya pleaded once they separated. She knew she shouldn’t ask such a thing. She needed to be wise and pragmatic and send Sombra away, then to make sure, it will never happen again. She should be cold and distant, dress, and then call for her guard. But she didn’t want to be. She wanted to snuggle to the hacker’s warm body. To kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

“We shouldn’t.” Sombra tried to be sensible, but she couldn’t getaway. Katya rolled them around, nuzzling into the crook of the hacker’s neck, kissing the delicate skin. Her leg was draped over Sombra’s, fingers interwoven with the other woman. Sombra started to play with the silk hair again.

“Neither of us will leave, we both know that. I will be honest with you. My head is a big mess right now. One one side, you’re a beautiful woman, who made me feel loved. Who brought me pleasure I never felt. But you also blackmailing me threatening to destroy my life. I just wish things could be different.” Katya said with a sad undertone.

Another internal struggle was fought inside the head of the Latina. There was her own self, selfish, not caring about others. Everybody was always trying to use her, to take everything away from her. She cared only about herself. But same as Katya, she had time to think about her life and recent events and she came to the conclusion that she had nothing. She was only surviving, destroying other people’s lives because deep down she knew her own sucked. It was her own fault, but the people that were in her life had the same amount of guilt.

But in recent months she was slowly changing. First, she helped Amelie remember who she was, expecting nothing out of it. But she was rewarded with something she never had. A real friend. She never wanted anything from Amelie. And now Katya. At first, she wanted to take her pleasure and go, but she couldn’t. Katya was one of a kind and she was damn sure, she will never found someone like her. In these two passionate encounters, she learned, that the cold and calm attitude is just a mask to fool the public. Katya’s emotions, her love for her daughter was stronger than anything as her love for her country and home. Same as Sombra, she sacrificed everything for survival.

But now they had a chance to change it. They could have each other, even if they had to hide it. It even seemed that Katya wanted to pursue it. It depended on Sombra’s decision.

“I will delete those photos. I will stop blackmailing you. And if there will be a threat to you or your family I will notify you. I will protect you and your daughter. But I want something in return.” Sombra said.

“And what is that?”

“Stay with me. Let’s see what the future hold for us, cariña. No lies. Only the truth.” She felt Katya smile. The industrialist pushed herself up and supported herself on her elbow.

“No lies, only truth.” Katya said, leaning down to kiss the hacker passionately.

\---  
When Katya woke up, Sombra was gone. But she left a note with a purple kiss mark next to her signature.

Sorry, but I had to go. But when you will need me, I’ll be there. Te amo, cariña. PS: I also took a picture of you while you slept. To remember.

Corner of her mouth moved slightly upward in a small smile. She got up, washed and dressed in her usual white outfit with black high heeled boots. When she got out of the hotel to go to another meeting she was her cold and collected herself. But inside, she was still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cariña - honey (as a dear person)  
> Preciosa - precious  
> любовь (lyubov') - love  
> милая (milaya) - honey (as a dear person)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Sombra have to face obstacles thrown in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos, comments, and support. I really enjoy writing this story.

Katya sat before the Prime minister of Russia and his staff, listening to their updates about the new omnic war. The war was in the stalemate for months and the upgraded mechs eased the tension of the soldiers. Fitted with the new reactors they had more effective weapons and shield systems. It was another great step towards liberating Russia from the omnics. It would save the future of all people in her country.

But her thoughts went to her daughter who was now on a school trip. She missed her daughter very much. When she returned from the Czech Republic, she took Anastasia ice skating. It was her daughter’s favorite pastime and she always liked to watch her making pirouettes and moving with grace on the frosted surface of the lake. She was smiling the whole time, and her daughter, smart as she was, noticed it.

_“Мамочка, you’re smiling.” She said, putting hands on her knees, beaming at her mother. How could a ten-year-old be so smart, Katya wondered. How could she tell her about Sombra and about their relationship? She wasn’t even sure how things were between her and the beautiful hacker._

_“I’m with you, that’s why I’m smiling, медвежонок.” The industrialist said, caressing Anastasia’s cheek. The girl laughed, leaning into the touch. Katya felt a strange feeling of wholesomeness and content she never felt before in her life. She felt her eyes water and before she could stop it tears fell from her eyes. Anastasia looked at her with distress._

_“Мамочка, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” She asked, but Katya just brought her into a tight hug. She couldn’t tell anyone about Sombra, but she had her. She had her daughter. What more could she ask for?_

“Mrs. Volskaya, are you with us?” the Prime minister brought Katya out of her thoughts. She blinked several times turning her gaze to the man on the other side of the table.

“да, Премьер-министр, I lost my thoughts. You were saying?” She said in a voice that indicated that she didn’t care she wasn’t listening. But she had to give the Prime minister credit because he seemed to not care either.

“I was saying that our military base in Petropavlovsk needs five more Svyatogor mechs in less than five months. Are you able to deliver them on time?” He asked. Five more mechs outside of schedule meant more work for her already tired workers. But they would do it for the safety of their homeland. 

“да, It is possible. But I will need more funding to increase production. Then we can make it in five months.” Katya said and stood up, moving to the windows of the meeting room. The Prime minister stood up and walked to her spot.

“Очень хорошо, I will present your request to the president and defense committee. Take care, Mrs. Volskaya.” He shook her hand and walked away, his staff trailing after him. She snickered and rolled her eyes. Prime minister was an old soldier and she preferred when he acted that way and not like a politician. It didn’t suit him and it annoyed her. She looked at her watch. It showed almost 5 pm, time for her to go home. She picked her purse and pushed the intercom button on the table.

“Andrei, I’m going home. If you will need anything, I’m not available.” She told her assistant.

“As you wish Mrs. Volskaya.” Andrei answered. Katya made her way out of the facility, a car with her bodyguards already waiting on the road. She got inside and the car moved forward. The autumn was just starting but the weather was already a cold and a thin layer of snow was covering the ground. Her thoughts returned to the heated night she spent with the hacker and their talk. It left a bittersweet taste in Katya’s mouth and not only because of what they did. Sombra somehow decided to delete the photos and stop blackmailing her and promised she will try to have a relationship with her.

It was strange for the hacker to act like that, but that applied to Katya too. It baffled and surprised her how they could be together. She was a hard-working woman, that tried to save lives and homes and create a better future. Sometimes she used questionable methods to achieve that goal but she believed that some sacrifices were needed. At least that’s what she told herself. Sombra, on the other hand, was a hacker that only worked and cared for herself. She destroyed whatever or whoever she wanted in order to get what she needed. 

But maybe that was the reason they fit together so well. They were both forged by circumstances and did what they deemed necessary. Good or bad it didn’t matter. Katya would never judge Sombra and she knew it would go the other way too. They were slowly healing each other, maybe even changing for better people. But she knew she was daydreaming. There was a shitstorm to be expected. What they had couldn’t last.

The driver turned left to the driveway to her home. It wasn’t that big as houses of some other wealthy people. She preferred modest housing, but she had a big garden with a small forest. She liked walking around and Anastasia always liked to play around. They rode to the main entrance. When the car stopped, Katya thanked the driver and got out. She walked to the door, stepping inside. The whole house was dark, which suited Katya just fine. She knew her house and she could move around by memory. She went to the living room and froze.

Barrel of a sniper rifle was aiming right between her eyes and she was starring into cold amber eyes. She made two steps towards the windows and the person moved with her. Light of the moon revealed the person to be a woman. A very extraordinary, strange woman. She was tall, with long purple hair that reached her hips. Her skin was blue and glassy, reflecting the light from the moon. She was clad in a skin-tight bodysuit, with a deep V neckline that revealed a great amount of skin. She noticed that the suit was made from a special polymer that was probably filled with a thin layer of special polyethylene oxide strengthen with nanoparticles of silicon dioxide. When somebody tried to shoot it, it will strengthen and after the force is gone it will become liquid again. There were special goggles on her head, probably some kind of military-grade tech.

Her gaze was hypnotizing, cold. Her face was without emotion, not moving a single muscle. She wasn’t even blinking. Even though she did not show it, fear froze her heart. Suddenly her dreams and life flashed before her eyes. She saw Anastasia running around the garden, chasing something. Sombra was sitting in the grass, dressed in a beautiful purple dress. Anastasia ran to her and hugged her, both laughing. It filled her with a warm feeling. 

“Кто ты, черт возьми?” Katya said in an angry voice to mask how scared she was. The woman watched her for a few more seconds and then she lowered the rifle. Then she took her by hand and moved into the shadows.

“I’m Widowmaker, Sombra’s friend. She was captured by Talon for betrayal. I’m here to save your life.” Widowmaker said in a strong French accent. Her voice reminded Katya something sweet but dangerous. Her hand was cold as ice.

“What? Why?” Katya didn’t understand.

“Talon agent saw her coming out of the hotel you were staying at. They investigated and found out you were there. They don’t know why, but they’re not dumb. They knew you two met. In Sombra’s last message she was asking me to protect you and your family. Reaper was sent after you. We have to go.” Widowmaker said dragging Katya towards the garage. Even though the Russian had drivers, she owned two cars.

Suddenly a Talon soldier appeared in a hallway before them. Widowmaker didn’t hesitate and shot him in the head. Blood and brains splattered across the white wall. Something clinked on the floor. Katya looked at it. It was a frag grenade. She barged into Widowmaker, sending them both through the doors to another room. The grenade exploded and its shockwave knocked the air out of the industrialist’s lungs. Her ears started ringing and she was disoriented.

Widowmaker was on her feet in several seconds, her body engineered to withstand such things. Sombra’s girlfriend was still lying on the floor, trying to get her bearings. She lowered her visor and used infra sight and sonar vision to see where the enemies are. One was coming to their direction, two others were in the back entrance door and several of them were at the main entrance. But she couldn’t find Reaper. She took Katya under her arm, dragging her towards the garage. When the Talon soldier moved around the corner she shot him. She entered the garage. Between a fast car and an SUV stood Reaper, his guns in his hands. He tilted his head when he saw her.

“Widowmaker, you’re betraying us? For her?” He said in his deep, dark voice. Widowmaker didn’t flinch. He didn’t scare her. She frowned at him.

“I’m not betraying you. I was never with Talon, Reaper. That was just a Talon’s puppet. I’m now myself.” She said with venom in her voice. He just snarled and moved to aim his guns. Before he could, Widowmaker shot them out of his hands. Reaper turned into smoke, moving next to her. When he materialized again, he kicked the Widow’s kiss from her hands. She pulled out a knife from a hidden pocket slashing at the crack in his armor. He dodged the blade, trying to punch her into her open ribs.

Widowmaker blocked his hand and counter it with a kick in his abdomen. It shoved him back and he hit the fast car. He growled and punched her in the face. She dodged his kick, stabbing Reaper with her knife in the crack of his armor in the crook in his armpit. He shouted in pain kneeing her in the stomach and then he punched her in the face. He saw his Hellfire shotgun. He picked it up aiming it at Widowmaker’s head.

“Death is here, little spider.” He said with a sadistic laugh. Shots echoed through the room, hitting Reaper in the chest. His armor stopped them, but the force showed him backward. Widowmaker turned around and saw Katya standing near open weapons safe, holding a ten mm gun. The Russian woman loaded another magazine, then nodded towards the bigger car.

“Get in the car, you drive.” She said, moving towards the co-driver seat. Reaper was getting up and they didn’t have much time. Widowmaker took her rifle and sat on the driver’s seat. She gave her rifle to Katya, which had already opened the front garage door.

“There is a selector switch on the left side of the handguard. Use it!” Widowmaker instructed Katya. The Russian found it and the rifle changed. Its barrel retracted and scope was replaced by holo sight. The door revealed a few Talon soldiers. The assassin hit the gas, driving through them while Katya returned fire. Shot broke the backdoor glass and then the blue-skinned woman grunted in pain and stopped. Katya looked back: Reaper was standing there ditching his gun. She aimed the rifle at him, pulling the trigger. A burst of bullets almost hit him, but Reaper turned into black smoke, hiding behind the second car. Few soldiers fired at their car. But Widowmaker was able to get them out.

After a few miles, Katya dropped the rifle next to her and pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket. It had a big crack in the middle of it, but somehow it still worked.

“You shouldn’t use it, Russie, they can track it.” The amber-eyed woman said. Katya turned her head to her, an angry and annoyed look on her face.

“No kidding, синий” Katya said, dialing a number. She put her phone to her ear anxiously waiting and hoping her call would get answered. After a few seconds, a woman’s voice spoke from the speaker. **(Everything highlighted is in russian)**

**“Hi, why are you calling all of sudden?”**

**“Zarya, I have no time to explain. I need you to pick up my daughter and bring her to the Bugaboo Willow.”** Katya said, taking a deep breath.

**“Alright, what happened?”** Zarya asked.

**“I will explain it there. I have to throw away my phone, bring a spare one, please.”** After that, she threw the mobile phone out of the window. She told Widowmaker where to go and then she leaned back and settled her head against the window. Slowly she closed her eyes and submerged into the world of dreams.

\--------------------------------------

Sombra slowly opened her eyes, focusing them on the black wall before her. She was sitting in a car, probably armored because the wall looked thick and was made of steel. She shook her head, realizing she had her hands tied behind her back. Then her memory returned.

She was heading to her room in the Talon HQ. She stepped into the elevator but when the door was about to close, someone put a hand with a gun between them. She immediately activated her cybernetics, hacking the door to stay close. She pulled out a gun aiming it into the crack.

“What are you doing?” She asked. The man behind the door sneered.

“Fuck you!” She aimed her gun low and pulled the trigger. A shout of pain followed the blast of her SMG. The pistol fell out of his hand.

“Last time. Who send you?” She asked again.

“Talon, you traitor!” He yelled at her, trying to free himself. Sombra activated the elevator to go down, taking the man with her. His hand slid up and then was cut off by the top of the elevator door. Sombra felt her stomach do a flip when she saw the cut of hand but she had to cope until she escaped. She quickly sent a message to Widowmaker. The elevator reached the last floor so she activated her cloak. When the door opened half a dozen guns aimed at her, but the operators were very surprised that she wasn’t there. She slowly made her way around them.

“Black one to Black leader, she isn’t here, over!” One of the soldiers said. Sombra saw two frag grenades on one of the soldiers and carefully stole them.

“You ingrates, use thermo, she has a tactical cloak that makes her invisible!” Reaper’s voice was heard through the radio. She pulled the safety pin out and tossed them right in the middle than hid behind a corner. They shouted but were to slow to react. Explosion and fractions tore them apart.

Sombra navigated through the corridors, dodging enemies everywhere. But she must have slackened because when she turned around a corner she stood right before Doomfist. He was already prepared, his punch sending her into a wall behind her. She took in a shaky breath trying to pull herself up to her feet. Doomfist walked over to her and pulled his enormous hand back and then nothing.

They probably dosed her with something to make sure she will stay unconscious for a while. Suddenly the door opened and Talon soldiers drew her out of the car. She tried to fight, but she was still a little weak from the dose. They dragged her to a destroyed house and then down to the cellar. They stopped in a big, concrete room with few tables and rope attached to the pulley mechanism. Few soldiers awaited her with Moira in the center.

“Moira! What do you want? Why am I here?” Sombra asked as soon as they stopped before the other woman. The twisted scientists just snicker and caught Sombra by her chin.

“I want nothing, you little traitor. I’m just here to tell you, that Reaper was already sent to kill that Russian woman and bring her little brat here, so I could experiment on her.” Moira said with a twisted smile and dark gleam in her eyes. Cold hand squeezed the hacker’s heart when she heard about Katya and Anastasia. She gulped down the lump that formed in her throat and hoped that Widowmaker reached them first.

“She has nothing to do with me!” she tried to lie. Moira laughed, letting her chin and stood up.

“Sure, you just let her alive and slept with her. One of our operatives saw you. For your second question, you are here to get what you deserve.” she said turning to leave. When she walked pasted a figure in the shadows and she leaned to it. “She’s all yours.” she said with an evil laugh.

Sombra wanted to say something but someone threw a piece of cloth over her head and tied it, so it cut into her mouth incapacitating her ability to form words. Then they stripped her out of her clothing until she was bare as the day she was born. Her hands were roughly tied together and she was pulled up with the pulley mechanism until her feet were barely touching the ground. A wave of dread washed over her.

The person stepped out of the dark. It was a woman, with blonde hair and scar over her left eye. She was tall and looked very strong. Her henchmen brought some weird instruments and put them on the table. She walked over to Sombra, grabbing her roughly by the chin. She smelled of blood and antiseptic.

“Welcome to hell, traitor-whore.” the blonde said with anger and disgust. She let Sombra go and grabbed two pieces of metal that were half-covered by rubber. She returned to Sombra with that dark smile and put those rods to her body. A sharp pain ran through her body, all muscles clenching. She couldn’t breathe. She shouted in pain. After a few seconds, the blonde pulled away. Sombra immediately took in a shaky breath, her muscles relaxing as soon as the worst pain went away. She felt that she wet herself. The blonde laughed hard.

“Wow, and we are only beginning.” Then she put those rods to Sombra’s body again.

\--------------------------------------

Widomaker pulled over to the small clearing with a log cabin. A tall, muscled, pink-haired woman already stood at the front porch with Katya’s daughter next to her. As soon as the car stopped, Katya got out and ran to Anastasia. The little girl ran to meet her mother. They embraced, Katya tightly hugging her daughter. She looked up at Zarya, silently wording thank you.

“ **Mom, what’s happening?”** Anastasia asked. Katya looked into those azure orbs. Unlike hers, they were more of a color of sapphire. They held fear in them, but also warmth and love for her mother. 

“ **Bad guys want to harm me,** ” Katya said, looking at Zarya then at Widowmaker, “ **But we have protectors. Go play with Zar, I have to talk to the other one.** ” Anastasia took Zarya’s hand walking around the house. Katya turned to Widowmaker who was still standing near the car.

“Come inside, your wound needs tending.” Katya said and walked into the cabin. Widowmaker was trailing right behind her. The industrialist motioned to the place close to the windows and went for aid kit. Widowmaker sat down, pulling the top of her bodysuit down. When Katya returned and saw Widow without top, she blushed and quickly sat behind her. Widow was watching Zarya and Anastasia playing outside. There were three holes in Widow’s back, where her suit didn’t cover her.

“This might burn a little, Widowmaker.” Katya said and applied an antiseptic to the wound. Widowmaker didn’t even flinch. She was just looking sad.

“My name is Amélie.” the blue-skinned woman said quietly. Katya leaned to the side to take a clear look at her.

“What did you say?” she asked.

“That my name is Amélie, not Widowmaker. I conceal my identity that way.” That surprised the Russian. She wasn’t sure she heard about Widowmaker, but thanks to her conversation with the attacker named Reaper, she used to be part of Talon.

“So what’s your story, Amélie?” Katya pulled out small metal bits from Amélie’s wounds, cleaning them, then stitching them up. The ex-assassin looked behind her shoulder, deciding if she should tell Katya or not.

“I was a wife to a leader of Anti-Talon operations during the First Omnic Crisis. Talon kidnaped me, programed me, and then let him rescue me. One night I woke up, took a knife a slit his throat, just like I was programmed. Then I returned to them, so they could take away my memory, my emotions, my soul, and desecrate my body. They turned me into a perfect, ruthless, and patient killer. I still remember that only a kill could let me feel alive. Then Sombra came. They wanted to make semi-annual memory wipe, she hacked into their machines and brought out my true self. She showed me the truth about who I became. I promised to help her, but I stayed with Talon. Where should I go? The question is still not answered. But now they have her and I’m lost.” Amélie said and explained how she was turned into a cold-blooded person, then turned to Katya. The Russian saw hidden, suppressed emotion. She gulped down a bad feeling.

“You fell in love with her, don’t you?” Katya asked. Amélie smiled sadly.

“Yes. But I know, she has feelings for you. And my love is more of an appreciation for how she treated and treats me. As a real friend. As a family.” Katya didn’t know what to do when she was looking into those amber orbs, that were sadly starring at her. She looked like her daughter when she was hurt or sad, but this was multiplied by thousands. Some motherly instinct told her, she should hug her, but she was quite scared to do so. So she only leaned forward and let the blue-skinned woman decide on her own.

Amélie was quite surprised when Katya leaned forward. She felt too exposed and shattered and broken. She closed the distance and wound her arms around the industrialist. She did what she hasn’t done in many years. Small droplets of water fell from the corners of her eyes, dampening the fabric of Katya’s jacket.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you.” Katya rubbed the smooth and cold skin of Amélie’s back soothingly. She didn’t expect the seemingly hardened assassin to broke down, hug her and cry on her shoulder, but somehow that’s where they were. She understood that this woman had to hold her feelings inside her and she knew very well how self-destructing that could be. So she just held Amélie, like she would hold her daughter. Sometimes, that was all that was needed.

When Amélie’s wounds, physical and psychical, were treated and Katya took care of her daughter and sent her to bed, they sat around a table. Before them, there was a holo map of a Talon base, that Amélie told them about. The map was from Katya’s contacts around the world.

“Chernobyl. That’s where their base is?” Zarya asked unbelievingly. Amélie just smiled.

“What a better place. Radiation is only at a destroyed reactor which is covered by a dome. The exclusion zone was reduced to 200 kilometers around the powerplant. Chernobyl town is 20 kilometers away. Perfect hideout, nobody would look for them there.” Amélie explained. For Katya it made sense. But she had to find out how to get there.

“We could get in here by air, then take a run through the city until we reach this bridge. Then we will cross it, move towards the main house. We will locate Sombra, get her out and then we will get out.” Katya told them their plan.

“Isn’t it a bit too simple?” Amélie asked, not quite sure it will work out. Katya and Zarya exchanged wolf-like smiles.

“Simple means that not many things could fuck up.” Zarya said.

“And when did you become an expert strategist?” Amélie asked just out of curiosity.

“Well I run the biggest company in Russia and I studied at a military university in Moscow. I joined commandos, it was kind of club in school. We had these kinds of training. But if we are going to do it, we will need more people.” Katya said looking at Zarya.

“I can’t get more people from military but I know a few good PMC’s that will be willing to help. I will go make some calls.” Zarya said and left. Katya looked at the map.  _ Hold on love, we are coming,  _ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added more characters and little plot twist. I thought it would be better for the story. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry for the short summaries and notes, I'm not good at that.  
> And sorry about Anastasia, I really don't know how to write a kid.  
> Vocabulary:  
> Мамочка (Mamochka) - Mommy  
> медвежонок (medvezhonok) - little bear  
> да, Премьер-министр (da, Prem'yer-ministr) - Yes, Prime minister  
> Очень хорошо (Ochen' khorosho) - verry well  
> Кто ты, черт возьми (Kto ty, chert voz'mi) - Who the hell are you?  
> синий (siniy) - blue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra was taken by the Talon and it's up to Katya to prepare rescue mission. Will she get there in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all the kudos and comments. But this chapter comes with a WARNING: Graphic descriptions of violence. Before you comment, read the whole chapter and end notes. I also created and found something to add to this chapter.  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ExgWJFbRQSHC9aDCGhD3QOdnsqjYdreK/view?usp=sharing  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pSUfzDqtOFObnABObRr9x_WQRGYoH7mS/view?usp=sharing  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/14cDVtpk7kVwcTh7CR_-x9WRgyBds5RbQ/view?usp=sharing

Sombra grunted as another hit landed on her ribs that must have cracked this time. She didn’t know how much time left since they dragged her here, but when the blonde was bored with electroshocks and waterboarding, she turned to more violent methods. Her everything hurt. She received another kick in her thigh and she grunted again. But the blonde didn’t stop. She took a baton from the table and started to hit Sombra viciously. Her hits landed on the hacker’s left leg and they were delivered with so much power that it broke the bone. Sombra shouted in pain, drooling blood. The blonde smiled and pulled her head back by her hair.

“That’s right, bitch. Your screams are music to my ears. But you must be louder. Let me help you with that.” She went to the table taking pliers. She forced Sombra’s mouth open, trying to catch one of her back teeth in the lower jaw. When Sombra understood her intensions she started to fight and tried to plead, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. When her torturer got a good grip, she started pulling the tooth out. Sombra screamed much louder but was silenced as blood spilled into her throat and out of her mouth. When the tooth was out Sombra coughed out the blood. When she was done the blonde landed a hit in the spot where the tooth was. Sombra shouted again.

“That’s more like it!” the blonde laughed. She went to the tables and looked at one of the henchmen.

“Bring me blood transfusion A+, she is going to need it.” Then she took a knife from the table and walked over to the hanging Latina. Sombra was crying and her body was bruised and bloodied. The blonde put the knife under the armpit than pushed it and drag it under the hacker’s right breast to the center on the stomach. Sombra shouted again, felling the hot blood coming out and covering her body. The wound was deep enough to cause pain and bleeding but no serious damage. But Sombra felt only immeasurable pain.

“See, you whore. That’s is what we do to traitors like you!” the blonde said near her victim’s head. Anger rose inside Sombra. She knew she would summon more pain, but she wanted to return the favor. She headbutted the torturer. The blonde made a few steps back, blood oozing from her broken nose. She grunted in anger and used the knife to cause another gash, but now she trailed it across Sombra’s left breast. Another scream of pain filled the room.

“You think you’re tough! We’ll see about that!” she shouted as she caused another few gashes. Then she took a whip, moving behind her victim. She stretched her arm back then swinging it with swift motion forward then jerking back again. A hit landed on Sombra’s back hitting the flesh and her cybernetics which caused pain not only to her back but to her nervous system. She screamed louder, which seemed to be impossible. The blonde hit her again and again until she was satisfied. Fifty slashes were now marked on the hacker’s back and she felt serious cybernetic and neural damage as well.

But Sombra knew this will continue for a long time. She started to wish to be dead. To just pass out and bleed out. She wanted Katya to hold her, so she could tell her real name. She wanted to meet Anastasia. But now she wanted the sweet release of death.

\---------------------------------

Zarya brought three PMC’s for the rescue mission. Nonna “Hind” Zaytseva was a former military pilot and she brought her combat helicopter Mi-64 Amur. Grisha “Shipunov” Sorotin was former Spetznaz weapon expert and Alexei “Yank” Black was former military para-recon. They brought equipment and guns needed for the mission. Katya was loading her AK-24 mags when she noticed Zarya. She took her by hand and pulled her to another room.

“Zarya, I need you to stay here.” Katya said with an uneasy tone. Zarya looked at her with utmost disbelief.

“What? No! I’m going with you, …” She wanted to say more but Katya urgently squeezed her hand. She looked into her icy-blue eyes and saw fear and guilt.

“Zar, someone has to stay and protect Anastasia, and out of all of them, I trust you the most.” she said in a defeated tone and hung her head. Zarya put her big hand on the industrialist’s shoulder.

“Then stay, Katya. We will bring her back.” she said. Katya looked up at the muscular woman and shook her head.

“No, it was my stupid doing that brought her into this mess. It’s my responsibility to bring her back.” Zarya wanted to say that Sombra did it to herself, that Katya had nothing to do with the situation. That the hacker should be the one to feel guilty, not Katya. But she knew her friend very well and she knew nothing will convince her to stay. She understood how much in love Katya was with that troublemaker. So she said none of it.

“Alright, маленькая. I will stay and take care of your daughter. But you better return!” she said and Katya hugged her. The industrialist returned and checked her equipment. She had an AK-24, 10mm pistol, knife, few grenades, bulletproof west, helmet, and NVG goggles. She was dressed in a night camo military uniform with special boots that almost made no sound on impact. Widowmaker only changed her bodysuit into a new black one, that fully covered her and equipped herself with a tactical belt. The two PMC’s wore the same things but Shipunov had grenade launcher and few explosives and Yank had a machine gun.

They went out of the cabin and they headed for the helicopter. Katya stopped and turn to say goodbye to her daughter. She told her a little about Sombra. Her heart clenched when she saw her daughter. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she had to. She wanted to say something, but words didn’t come. Anastasia noticed and she ran and hugged her mother.

“Save your friend, мамочка. I want to meet her.” she said in a cheerful tone, that shattered Katya’s heart but it also filled her with that warm feeling she got every time.

“I’ll be back, I promise, Медвежонок.” she said and followed others to the helicopter. Engines flared to life and the helicopter flown up and turned towards their goal. They refueled in Belarus and then they flew over to Ukraine.

They landed on the outskirts of Chernobyl at 2300. They were lucky and the moon was now in a new moon. Wind was blowing, but unlike in Russia, here in prypjať, there was no snow.

They opened the door and jumped out, preparing themselves. Katya pulled her NVG’s down, activating them. They ran through the dead city, wind whistling around them. Widowmaker some time stopped them, using her visor to look for hidden scouts in the city. There were none.

They reached the maintenance bridge in a few minutes. Two guards were guarding it. Shipunov used hand signals, to tell his teammates to kill them silently. Katya and Shipunov took aim and shot them in the chest, right where their armor started.

“Behind the bridge kill everyone on sight. Shipunov and Yank will go around, covering our backs. After we get inside the main building, Yank will stay in the main hall. Once we will have Sombra, quick extraction.” Katya said. Everyone heard it the night before, so this was just recapitulation. They activated their NVG’s and ran across the bridge. splitting their ways. Katya and Widowmaker made their way by the bank, jumping over old walls and obstacles. Three guards were standing on their survey point. One was shot by Katya, the other two by Widowmaker. Katya upgraded her rifle to be silent. They moved over and Katya pulled out her binoculars.

“Shipunov, here is Ice Queen. Your status, over.” she said quietly into her radio.

“Ice queen, we’re on position. There is a convoy coming, over.” Shipunov said. Katya looked into the binoculars, seeing five SUVs stopping before the main building doors. Talon soldiers got out, but one woman stood out. She was tall, with red hair and mark on her face. She was dressed in black Talon uniform and beret.

“Who the hell is that?” Katya muttered quietly.

“Mora O’Deorain.” Widowmaker whispered with anger and disgust. Katya gave an order to move out and they ran silently forward. There were four guards by the cars, two on each side of the convoy. Widowmaker took one out, the other was shot by Shipunov. Katya took cover by the front car. She peeked, aimed, and shot the third and fourth guard in their heads. They entered the building and saw Moira and her personal guard. They turned on each other, tension growing up. The moment was interrupted by Widowmaker, who in quick succession shot the guards but she let Moira escape. Before Katya was able to stop her, the blue-skinned woman ran after the Talon agent.

Widowmaker ran up the stairs to the first floor. She was greeted with fire from Moira and her soldiers. She took cover, leaning out, taking aim. She shot a guy right between his eyes. He jerked back, falling onto Moira. Widowmaker continued, not fazed by the bullets whistling around her. She shot another one close to Moira, making her run. She shot another, her blood spilling on Moira’s face. She saw fear on the twisted scientist’s face and for the first time in years, she genuinely smiled. Moira ran for the stairs, Widowmaker closely behind her.

The assassin killed every soldier on her way. Every time she timed her shots to kill the soldiers closest to the Talon agent. Moira hid behind a big, metal cupboard.

“You think we didn’t expect your friends to come. How do you even dare to fight me? Your creator. Thanks to me and my genetic research you’re the most evolved human walking the Earth. Don’t you see it? We’re your allies!” Moira shouted, trying to convince Widowmaker.

“I see who you are! You are my ENEMY!” Widowmaker shouted, moving forward, shooting more guards. Explosion was heard and Moira laughed.

“Seems like your friends fell into our trap.” The blue-skinned woman didn’t care at that moment. She launched forward shooting at the soldiers. When Moira tried to get to the stairs Widowmaker shot her. The bullet grazed the scientist’s cheek as was intended. The assassin chased her through the last floors of the house. When she was near the window she saw a big generator. She took aim and with a burst of bullets, she destroyed it. Lights in the whole area turned off, creating darkness. She left her rifle near the window and took off her visor. She saw in the dark without it. She grabbed a knife from one of the Talon soldiers and his radio.

“They’re all dead. All of them. I could kill you ten times, but I wanted you last.” the assassin said, long-suppressed emotions coming out full force.

“Fuck you!” angry voice of Moira replied, but it was laced with fear.

“No, fuck you, puta morte…” Widowmaker took a deep, ragged breath as the anger washed over her, “I want you to feel my rage. My hate and helplessness, when I reach into your chest and rip out your HEART! Like you did mine.”

“You think you can win? Talon will hunt you down…” Moira replied, but her words vanished in the dead silence of an empty room.

Moira moved slowly in the darkness, trying to find an exit from the room. She knew Widow was after her. All she had to do was to get to the roof where Talon airship will pick her up. She moved along the wall. Suddenly somebody grabbed her arm. Pain ripped through it as the shadow pierced her palm and pinned her to the wall. She shouted in pain, trying to pull the thing out, but her other hand was taken and pinned to the wall as the first one. She was stuck to the wall, hands apart like she was crucified.

Widowmaker pulled out a flare, lighting it. Sharp red light from the flamed illuminated the room. Moira saw Widowmaker’s face, that had purple tint from the red light of the artificial signal torch. Moira grunted in pain and spit into the assassin’s face.

“I wish I killed you after my experiments!” Moira said and whined.

“But you did. Do you know how it felt?” Widowmaker growled, unsheathing her own knife, bringing it up with both hands. She plunged the knife into Moira’s chest. The mad scientist shrieked in pain. Blood spurted out, coloring Widow’s face and seeping into her bodysuit as she navigated the knife through Moira’s ribcage. She moved the blade around her sternum and ended below her heart. Then she thrust her hand inside and grabbed the beating organ.

She ripped it out, holding it tight so in the last seconds of her life, Moira could see it.

“It felt like that!” The light evaporated out of Moira’s eyes. Widowmaker let her heart fall to the ground, pulling the knife out. She knew she should feel disgusted by herself, but she felt good. She felt free and alive. Her head was light, heart beating faster than 7 BPM. She felt tingling. She turned around and with a devilish smile on her face, she left the corpse of her former abuser behind.

\---------------------------------

Katya couldn’t go or sent anyone after Widowmaker. She had to leave the woman alone on her chase. Yank took the guarding position and watched the entrance. She and Shipunov ran down the stairs into the basement. Two Talon soldiers shot at them. Katya took cover behind a column and Shipunov jumped inside a small maintenance room. Katya returned fire, using full auto burst to give Shipunov time to aim. When she finished her magazine, Shipunov shot twice and two dead bodies fell onto the ground.

They reached a big metal door. Katya took the handle of a mechanical lock, but before she could twist it, Shipunov stopped her. He inspected the door and then pointed up.

“See that wire. When we open this door, we will trigger explosives on the other side.” He warned her.

“So, what will we do?” She asked. Shipunov followed the wall a few meters to the left and then took out special explosives, placing it on the wall. It was a breach charge. Katya took out flashbang from her grenade pouch, pulling the safety pin out. Shipunov detonated the charge, creating a hole in the wall. Katya threw the grenade through and waited for the explosion.

There were a lot of soldiers, one even buried underneath the rubble from the breach charge explosion. Katya started shooting and Shipunov supported her. They took one by one, slowly advancing. When the enemies got their bearings they tried to run. At the end of the corridor, Katya peeked around the corner. It turned into a big room. Suddenly lights went out, which worked for the rescue team. Katya and her comrade pulled their NVG’s down an moved into the room. They shot every soldier they saw. When the threat was eliminated Katya lighted four white flares.

Katya’s blood froze in her veins when she saw Sombra. The Latina was hanging by her hands from the ceiling. There were long gashed on her torso, crudely sewn together. Burn marks, bruises, cuts and blood painted a picture of how much torture and abuse Sombra went through. Blood was slowly dripping down into the big pool underneath the hacker’s feet. There was a blood transfusion leading into her arm. But worst of all, Sombra wasn’t moving.

She approached her slouched form, cutting the rope and lowering her slowly down. The Russian’s heart almost skipped a beat when Sombra groaned in pain and her eyes fluttered open. When the violet met icy blue, Sombra mumbled something.

“Yes, it is really me, любовь. I’m here.” Katya said and smiled, but tears of joy and sadness rushed out from her eyes. Sombra reached for her hand and Katya met her halfway. The hacker broke into sobs, muttering something incoherently. The industrialist lowered her head and feather lightly connected their lips, to soothe herself and the Latina and to keep her quiet.

“Shh, save your energy. I will get you out.” Katya said. Shipunov helped her dress the hacker into a simple poncho made from a blanket and then get her on her feet. Sombra whined and sobbed, but there was no other way to get her out. They slowly made their way back, when Katya noticed a blonde squeezing her belly. When they walked to her, she moved her head up and frowned.

“You think that bitch will get out of here alive. I made sure you will see her die!” she spat at them. Katya wanted to pull out her knife and chop the blonde to pieces, but she didn’t have time. She pulled out her gun and shot her in the head. Then they went out and into the main hall. Shooting could be heard as they approached Yank and bloodied Widowmaker shooting through the door.

“What’s happening?” Shipunov asked. Yank looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

“What do you think? Every soldier that was left around here decided to give us proper farewell. They are by the cars!” he said. 

“Not for long!” Shipunov said, taking out his grenade launcher. He shot the explosive ammunition into the cars which amplified their effect. Every car exploded, taking enemies down. Katya and Shipunov took Sombra and Yank and Widowmaker took lead outside. They finished the rest of the soldiers. One of the cars had an open trunk and there was a portable folding stretcher. Widowmaker folded it out and they place Sombra on it. A light hit them sooner than lifted dust as airship arrived and hovered above them. Rotary cannon started to spin.

“I don’t have enough ammo for that thing.” Yank said. Rockets flew out of nowhere, hitting the airship, sending it to the ground in flames. A helicopter flew over them, making a tight turn.

“Hind to ground team, hurry up to the EZ, I will cover you until landing, over.” the pilot said over the radio. The rescue team picked up the stretcher and ran towards the extraction zone. They gave everything they had and even doubled their already fast pace. They reached the EZ in no time. Yank pulled out his signal flare, to guide the helicopter down. When it landed they put Sombra inside and move her into the center. Yank started to perform his CLS, while Katya held the hacker’s hand. Widowmaker was nearby but left Katya to held Sombra. She thought she was to dirty to touch her friend. Katya looked over to her.

“How’s Moira?” she asked. Despite the situation, a small smile appeared on the assassin’s face.

“Heartbroken, that we had to go.” she said, baring her teeth. Katya nodded takin out her radio.

“ **Hind, take us to Polyarnyj. We won’t be safe in Sankt Peterburg. Shipunov, call Zarya a tell her to meet me with Anastasia there.** ” Katya gave out orders. She knew she couldn’t bring Sombra into St. Petersburg. Too many prying eyes, too many ears. But Polyarny was a military naval base. She had few friends there and she knew nobody would ask her stupid questions.

She looked at her lover’s bruised face. She looked peaceful now. Katya felt immeasurable hatred towards those who caused this. She silently swore, that if given the chance, she will destroy them. But now, she leaned forward, her lips near Sombra’s ear and she whispered words, she wanted to come true.

“Come on, love. Fight. You can’t leave me alone. There are plenty of things we have to do together. And Anastasia can’t wait to meet you. And I need you. So don’t you dare to go away, you hear me!” 

And helicopter flew away from the place that for almost a century cause only pain, leaving the evil behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read in this chapter, it was quite heavy. The torture part was taken from my S.E.R.E training course. I wanted to show a struggle and senseless violence that is all around the world (But it has nothing to do with current events). The whole chapter took inspiration in songs like Enemy and Far From Home by Tommee Proffitt and Amélie's part took inspiration in ending scene from Rambo Last Blood and a scene in Avenger AoU. I had a few different ideas about those parts, but I liked this the most. Here are the links to those songs and scenes so you can watch them if you like. I'm not trying to promote anything, I'm just a huge movie fan. Hope you liked the chapter and story so far.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXCK85F_7Gk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8y4Sz8_Oq1M  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sLTA2UW8UI&t=172s at 2:21  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-e1opfv7oyc at 2:51  
> Nicknames and meanings:  
> Hind - Mi-24 Hind  
> Shipiunov - after GSh-23  
> Yank - He's half american


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya was able to rescue Sombra. Now they need a place to hide and to heal the hacker. They go to meet an old friend of the industrialist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long. I'm now in military tech school for aviation engineers and I don't have that much time. Other chapters may be a little delayed so please bear with me. I'm glad to everyone who read the story, especially those who leave kudos and comments. In this chapter, there might be some mistakes and errors, because I'm tired and I didn't see them. If you find them, tell me in the comments.

Mi-64 flew through the air, first rays of sunshine grazing its hull. Inside Katya was stroking Sombra’s hair, gently holding her hand and singing a lullaby. Shipunov and Yank were sleeping and Amélie watched over the hacker restlessly. Their fuel reserves were on the lowest point and Hind had to fly in low altitude, to make every liter count.

Sombra was asleep for most of the journey, she only woke for a minute, then returned back to her slumber. Yank was able to stop the bleeding and even clean some of the wounds, but she needed help from a doctor and some expert over the cybernetics.

“ **Is anyone awake?** ” Hind asked sleepily. She was exhausted but prevailed nad kept the flight smooth.

“ **Yes, what is it?** ” Katya responded.

“ **We’ll be landing at Polyarny in three minutes. I notified them. There will be medical staff waiting for us.”**

“ **Thank you.** ” Katya said, feeling a little better. The helicopter shook a little when Hind started to descend fo landing. The wheels touched the ground and Shipunov opened the door, helping Yank get Sombra out. Katya and Widowmaker helped them too, putting the Latina on a movable stretcher. The doctors took over, taking her away. Yank followed them, while Shipunov helped Hind with after flight inspection.

Tall man, with jet black hair and piercing brown eyes, was approaching them. The uniform seemed too small to contain his obviously muscled body. When he turned his head to look aside, everyone could see silver strands of hair on the sides. There were two general stars on his shoulders. He smiled at Katya, hugging her. The industrialist returned it with a small smile.

“ **Katya Volskaya, CEO of the biggest company in Russia. I didn’t know you ran field ops.** ” He said and stepped slightly away, beaming at her.

“ **Lieutenant General Ivan Igorovič Soshkovič, commander of the Polyarny Naval Base. I would never guess you would change the warfront for the office.** ” He laughed hard on Katya’s words, shaking his head.

“ **It was either this or Kreml. But not much has changed. Care to explain, why here with a wounded civilian and small private army?** ” he asked, but there was no malice in his voice. He was just curious. Katya knew he preferred to know the truth when he had to come up with an explanation for higher-ups. The industrialist told him the short story, leaving out parts of who Sombra and Widowmaker were or how did she meet the hacker in the first place. Ivan’s face became serious and he nodded towards the main house. Katya and Amélie followed him.

“ **Well, I will tell the Board that it was a military approved, secret civilian rescue mission. As for you, you can stay in the barracks. I will tell my soldiers to prepare clean uniforms for you,** ” he said stopping at the crossroads. He looked around to make sure, nobody was listening, then leaned closer to Katya. “ **Just between us, there is a group called overwatch. You should give them a call.** ” Ivan gave her a piece of paper and then walked away leaving Katya and Amélie alone.

Soldier brought them into their room and left them. Katya left her rifle in Amur, but she unloaded her sidearm, then took off her gear and clothes, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed. There were towels and fresh uniforms as well as a new set of sports underwear, which made Katya scoff. She took it and moved into a communal shower. She took her dirty underwear off, threw it aside, and activated the shower. When the water was hot enough she stepped into the stream. Blood and dirt washed off of her as some of the anxiety and fear. Her lover was in good hands, but she knew she would stop worrying when she sees Sombra in good health.

Suddenly she felt another person’s presence and she turned around just to see Amélie walk-in butt naked. Her purple skin glistened and was covered with dried blood. The assassin moaned when she stepped into the hot stream of water, which made Katya blush. She turned off the shower and hurried to leave, but a cold, smooth hand stopped her.

“Could you please wash my hair?” Amélie asked. Katya was prepared to say no. The situation was awkward and even though she was still worried for her lover and harbored deep feelings for the hacker, she knew that adrenaline from battle, fear of death and loss, anger, and exhaustion was a dangerous combination with added temptation in the form of a beautiful and sexy assassin. She was faithful to Sombra, but not blind. But she gave in, wanting to test herself, putting her things away and bringing a small stool.

“Sit on it.” Katya commanded the bluenette. Amélie gave her a puzzled look.

“You’re too tall, I can’t wash your hair like this.” The assassin understood and sat on the stool. Katya took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed it, applying a generous amount of the instance onto Amélie’s hair. She started to massage the bluenete’s scalp, chafing the gel over the smooth, silk treses. Her mind wandered, creating an image of brown hair with neon-purple ends. She closed her eyes seeing the tanned skin and strong muscles. Her hands were roaming across. But suddenly the image changed into one of horror. Her hands were soaked with blood and she heard Sombra’s screams.

Cold hand on her wrist brought her to the present. She didn’t realize that she was pulling Amélie’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized and continued the hair washing.

“Do you think I am a monster?” Amélie asked her out of nothing, taking Katya of guard. The Russian was still a little shaken from the image her mind constructed, so she was a little slower with her response.

“No, why?” The French seemed to hesitate with her answer. Katya pulled her head back a little and rinsed the soap and dirt. She did it with utmost care as she would do with her daughter.

“Because when I took Moira’s heart out, I felt so good. So alive. My heart was raging inside my chest, I was happy… And…” Amélie’s voice broke with a silent sob. Katya understood her very well.

“You were aroused, weren’t you.” Katya asked, but she already knew the answer. Amélie’s shoulder slouched and she nodded, hugging her blue body with her hands.

“Yes. What kind of monster get sexual arousal from killing another human being. And in such a brutal way!” Amélie said, her voice seeping with sadness and disgust. Katya slowly rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

“When I was fifteen, a bunch of thieves came into our house. I woke up and went to investigate and when I saw them I screamed and ran. I made it to the garden house, but one of them caught up with me. He knocked me down and started to drag me. I kicked him and grabbed the first thing that was in a bucket close to me. He tried to get me once again but slipped and fell. And climbed atop of him and stabbed him. He tried to shook me off so I kept stabbing. When I saw him, lifeless and bloodied, I felt so good. I felt feather-headed and so strong. I was wet as never before. I returned to the house. My parents were in the living room, my father was holding a gun. When my mother saw me, she screamed. I remember their faces. I turned to see my reflection in a mirror. I was covered with blood with a wide grin on my face. I vomited and passed out. I had nightmares every night. I thought I was a monster too. But one day, our neighbor, a former soldier came to me. He told me that he survived many fights like this. I cheated death. Our bodies just react to it like to a drug. If it’s good or bad, it doesn’t matter.” Katya ended her story.

“But I wasn’t in danger.” Amélie objected.

“No, but you were tortured by her. She experimented on you. She made you kill your own husband, she destroyed your life and took everything from you. Emotion, especially those suppressed are the most dangerous. And your body doesn’t know what to do. So it will do everything to keep you going. If you wouldn’t regret it if you would boast about it, that would make you a monster. All in all, many people would not understand, but I do.” Katya said. Amélie stood up and turned to face Katya. Her amber eyes were fixated on icy blue ones. She hugged the industrialist and the latter had to suppress a shudder when cold skin met her warm one. The Russian was very aware of their nakedness, so she decided to cut things short before it could become any more awkward.

“Alright, you can do the rest alone.” Katya said, getting out of the showers, but once again she was stopped.

“Merci, Katya.” The Russian nodded, getting out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Katya dressed, she went to find infirmary. One soldier pointed her to a big, green house. When she entered, the smell of antiseptic filled her nose. She went to the reception. There was a young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a medical military uniform. He looked up and stood at attention. She smiled internally.

“Sorry, I’m here to see someone. She has brown skin, purple-tinted hair and was injured badly.” Katya said. He looked into a computer, then back at her.

“She’s on the second floor, room 112.” He smiled at her as she thanked him. She ran the stairs, looking for that room. Katya took a deep breath before entering and then she slowly squeezed the doorknob.

The room was quite small but cozy, with two windows. There were two chairs and one bed. Sombra was sleeping soundly. The industrialist could see bandages wrapped around the hacker’s form. The right side of her mouth was swollen and was turning green. Wires from medical instruments ended just underneath the blanket. Katya moved inside, closing the door. She took a chair and set it next to the bed, taking Sombra’s hand, her thumb brushing across Sombra’s knuckles.

With her gaze still locked on her lover’s face, her mind wandered. She felt exhausted. Physically for sure, but mainly emotionally and psychically. Every time something good happened to her, it was followed by two bad things. She thought she didn’t want very much. She wanted freedom and safety for her daughter, wanted to see her grow strong and happy. She wanted someone to warm her in her cold bed and to warm her heart. She wanted to love and cherish someone. But it seemed impossible.

“Hey you…” weak voice brought her out of her musing. Sombra was looking at her with a small smile on her lips. Katya’s eyes watered immediately, but she did nothing to stop the tears. Sombra more than deserved them. Her lips quivered as she gently caressed the Latina’s cheek.

“Привет, красотка…” But before Katya could say anything else, Sombra interrupted her.

“Kiss me!” Katya didn’t hesitate. She leaned carefully over, gently placing her lips against Sombra’s. The soft touch comforted them bot to the core. After a few seconds, Katya moved to place another kiss on her lover’s forehead. Sombra wanted to say something but Katya put finger on her lips.

“Save your energy for healing.” The Russian said intertwining her fingers with the hackers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days, Sombra looked much better. She could speak more freely, and her wounds were slowly healing. Cybernetics expert repaired the damage, but doctors were not sure about the extent of neural damage Sombra sustained. Zarya and Anastasia came a day after their arrival and General gave them clearance. Katya spent time with her daughter and even one captain gave them a tour around his destroyer.

Katya told Sombra about overwatch and the hacker told her who they were. After their tall, Katya made some calls with their leader and they agreed to come, in secret. Katya, Amélie, and General waited for them at the north gate, when they could walk in secret. Green military car with lights out stopped before the gate. Two people got out.

The driver was a man with white hair, blue eyes, and a big long scar across his face. Even though he looked old, his body was built in the same way as Generals. His expression was hard and unforgiving. His co-driver was a blonde woman, probably in her mid thirties. She looked lean but strong and she had a gentle expression with a sweet smile playing on her lips. General stood before them his men moving forward.

“I’m General Ivan Soshkovič. My men will search you for weapons and devices.” His voice didn’t leave any doubt, that if they will not comply they will put down. The white haired man nodded and the blonde took out back and backpack from the car. Both let the soldiers search them. The man had a pistol on him, the woman had only medical supplies.

“Your gun will be returned after you leave. This is Katya Volskaya and Amélie La Croix. They wanted to speak to you.” Katya noticed, that the blonde’s eyes widened at the mention of the assassin’s name.

“I’m Jack Morrison and this is MUDr. Angela Ziegler. You said someone sustained heavy injuries while fighting Talon:” Morrison said, his deep voice chilling Katya to her bones. She suppressed a shudder and with even voice, she answered.

“Yes, my dear friend was tortured. She’s in the infirmary. Please follow me.” Katya turned around and went in the direction of the said place. Amélie, Morrison, and Ziegler followed her. She took them to Sombra’s room. The doctor went inside, telling them to stay out.

“So, care to tell me what the most powerful industrialist in Russia, Talon assassin and hacker are doing in Russian naval base?” Morrison asked, sounding curious.

“I’m in love with the said hacker. How that happened, that’s my thing.” Katya explained, turning to Amélie to say her part for herself. Amélie took a deep breath.

“As you know, I was once part of overwatch. I was kidnaped, tortured, broken, and programmed. After I murdered my husband I returned. They experimented on me. Thanks to the cybernetics in my head they suppressed my personality and replaced it with what they wanted. Sombra helped me, giving me my freedom back. I swore to protect her.” the bluenette said, her look distant. Katya believed it must have been hard for Amélie to once again relive the past. Morrison listened, his facial muscles tensing and relaxing.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you. I will have to interrogate the hacker once she’s alright.” That got Katya’s blood boiling in an instant. Even though he was taller, she stood close to him, eyeing him menacingly.

“You will TALK to her, once I and she will assume, she is ready and she wants to!” she said. They were locked in a starring contest but both knew, that somebody needs to step down, or they could stay there for eternity.

“Alright.” Morrison said with a grunt.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours, Dr. Ziegler got out of Sombra’s room with her equipment. Katya was immediately on her feet. Angela smiled and walked over to her.

“I was able to heal the neural damage and sped up the healing process. She bathed and she wants to see you. But I warn you, she has many scars, and not only on her body. That could take some time to heal.” the doctor said, lightly pushing Katya forward. The industrialist took a deep breath and opened the door. Sombra was sitting on the bed, dressed in military uniform, just about to put her boots on. The Latina looked up, smiling instantly. Katya locked the door, closing the distance between them. Sombra squealed a little when Katya pushed her on the bed, pinning her down. In a second they were locked in a deep kiss. The hacker involuntarily smiled a little, being glad that Katya was so eager.

Sombra intertwined her fingers with the raven-black tresses, pulling a little to separate them. She kissed down Katya’s jaw, sucking on her pulse point. The industrialist moaned, her fingers quickly working on the buttons of the military jacket. The hacker twitched a little, catching her lover¨s hand when the Russian tried to pull her shirt up.

“Don’t. It’s not a nice sight.” Sombra sadly said. But Katya warmly smiled leaning close.

“I don’t care. Just let me, красотка.” she whispered and nibbed on Sombra’s earlobe. The Latina allowed Katya to pull her shirt up but averted her gaze. Pale fingers traced the scars on the tanned torso of the hacker. Katya was angry at those who caused this, but in her eyes, it changed nothing. She took Sombra by her chin, turning her to look into those purple orb she had fallen in love with. There were tears in them.

“I know it’s an ugly sight to see.” Sombra said, few tears falling down.

“No, it’s not. You are very beautiful. Don’t let yourself think otherwise. And if you will, I will be there to prove you wrong.” Katya said, leaning down, kissing Sombra’s scars. Her lips traced them, focusing around Sombra’s breasts sucking on the hardening peaks, which drew a moan out of the hacker. Katya moved up only after her lover’s breasts were covered with bite marks and hickeys.

“I love you, Sombra.” Katya said.

“Olivia.”

“What?”

“My real name is Olivia Colomar. I love you too.” They kissed again, the kiss deepening almost immediately. They both undressed each other, both taking time to kiss, suck and nip on the exposed skin of the other. Olivia started to kiss her way down to Katya’s core, but the Russian stopped her.

“I want to taste you too, Olivia.” Katya said in a husky tone. The hacker got and idea. She moved so she could have her had between Katya’s legs and so her lover could have the same. Almost immediately, she felt a hot tongue on her slit. She moaned loudly and tensed her muscles. She saw Katya’s clit, throbbing, and waiting for attention. She sucket on it, making Katya threw her head back in pleasure.

“This is stupid!” Katya exclaimed, frustrated. Even with their position, Olivia laughed.

“Why is that?”

“I can’t focus with your tongue doing its wonders.” Olivia moved to face her lover. They shared a kiss tasting each other. Katya’s fingers found their way down, tracing patterns around Olivia’s clit. The Russian slowly moved them around, until she was on top. She moved her fingers through Olivia’s swollen lower lips, sinking into the Latina’s waiting heat. The hacker gasped and bit her bottom lip.

“I want to see you come.” Olivia only nodded, accepting that this time, she will be in Katya’s hands. She sneaked her hands around Katya, bringing her close, while the industrialist’s fingers did their magic. She tightened her muscles around the deft fingers when the hit the sweet spot.

Katya smiled knowingly, memorizing this spot in their last sessions and she rubbed against it again. The response was immediate. Olivia’s core tightened even more sending a rush of wetness into Katya’s palm. The Latina closed her eyes, shamelessly moaning out loud. The hacker felt the pressure inside her rising and marveled at how fast was Katya able to push her so close to the edge. The industrialist sucked on the tanned skin, flicking her thumb over Olivia’s love bud. It was enough. Flood of wetness flushed out of the hacker, her walls tightening incredibly around Katya’s fingers, body shaking with pleasure. Katya wanted to watch the show, but Olivia had another plan. She brought the Russian down, their mouth colliding into a deep, needy kiss, which muffled the hacker’s cries of pleasure.

“You are amazing!” Olivia exclaimed when the aftershock took over. Katya was still kissing the hot, sweat-covered skin, the salty taste only spiking up her own arousal. Olivia brought her up.

“I want you to sit on my face.” the Latina whispered into Katya’s ear, making the latter blush. Katya didn’t consider herself prude, but some expressions were too lewd for her. But she was excited and horny as fuck, so she climbed up, putting her calves under the hacker’s arms, which circled around her thighs spreading them slightly apart. The Russian carefully lowered herself to meet the slick muscle. She almost fell off with the first steady lick and she had to steady herself on the wall at the foot of the bed.

Olivia was teasing Katya, torturing her with slow licks through her folds, circling around her clit. Katya whimpered and whined, angry at her lover for her merciless sensual torture. Her whole body desperately wanted the release, but Olivia didn’t seem to want to give her one. She tried to move to get more friction, but the Latina held her firmly in place. A single tear fell from Katya’s eye. She would plead, but she was unable to voice her wants.

Olivia saw the tear and decided to take pity on Katya. She gave her slit last steady lick and then she sucked hard on the pulsating snatch of nerves, flicking her tongue over it.

“Oliviaaaaa…!!” Katya screamed, arching her back. her whole body tensed, almost too hard to pull a muscle. Bittersweet essence rushed out from her core for Olivia to pick it up with her mouth. Katya’s vision blackened, orgasm too powerful and too strong. The hacker was slowly bringing her down. the industrialist release drained all her energy and she started to fall back, unable to stop it. Olivia quickly pushed herself to a sitting position, catching her lover in time, bringing her close for a hug.

The Russian’s limp body fell against the Latina’s. Katya tiredly wounded her arms around Olivia’s back, nuzzling to her neck. The hacker brought them slowly down, so Katya was lying on top of her. She felt Katya giving her neck small, light kisses as she traced patterns on her lovers back.

“You are amazing too.” Katya whispered, unable to lift her head up, to see the smile on her lover’s lips as she drifted into the world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter resolving their stay in Polyarnyj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm head deep in my aviation maintenance courses and I have lots of work. This chapter is short so the next one will be much longer. As always thank you very much for your comments, Kudos, and support.

Rays of morning sun seeped through the windows, waking the hacker up. Olivia’s eyes flutter and her body squirmed but stopped when she felt a warm presence against her side. She turned her head and saw Katya nuzzled against her neck, her breath tickling her lightly. The Russian looked so peaceful and so beautiful that it made her heart beat faster. She realized how much the short time with Katya changed her.

The woman on top of her moved, bringing her out of her thinking. The industrialist nuzzled closer to her, hiding her face from the invading light. Olivia smiled, moving her fingers through the raven black hair, massaging her lover’s scalp.

“We should wake up, cariña.” Olivia said, which resulted in the Russian moving even closer. Olivia felt soft lips on her neck as her lover started to kiss her.

“I know what you’re trying to do, but I’ve been here for a long time. I want to get out. Let’s go to the shower.” The hacker started to move up, Katya following her with a groan. They got inside a shower booth, Olivia turning on the water, setting up the temperature. At the moment she turned around, Katya’s lips were on hers, claiming them in a heated kiss. Pale hands roamed on the tanned skin, fingers caressing and tracing scars. But it was nothing sexual. The kiss was slow, to remember Olivia’s taste. Roaming hands were memorizing the Latina’s skin and her new scars. Olivia lightly pulled Katya’s hair, separating them.

“You’re quite froward, cariña.” Olivia said with a warm smile. Icy orb’s cut into purple ones.

“Well, I almost lost you so I want to remember everything about you. Your smell.” Katya said and sniffed near Olivia’s neck, making her shudder. “How it feels to touch you.” Her hands gripped Olivia’s butt, drawing a gasp out of her. Katya started to kiss up her lover’s neck, stopping millimeters away from the hacker’s lips. “Your taste.” Katya ended, crashing their lips together. Olivia felt the pressure building up and she knew if she didn’t do something, they would stay in the shower for a long time. She reached with her hand back and turned the water tap to cold and brought them under the stream.

Katya yelped and then gasped for air as cold as ice water cooled her down. She stepped away from Olivia, who was laughing.

“I will kill you!” Katya said angrily but the Latina saw the mirthful spark in her eyes.

“I told you we need to wash and not fool around.” Olivia said with a lingering smile on her face and turn the water to warm again.

“Never thought you would be a fun killer.” Katya said, taking the soap bottle. She squeezed it, pouring the liquid into her hand, and then she started to apply it to Olivia’s skin. The hacker let her so that Katya could at least have something. They washed together and then dressed. Katya fixed Olivia’s collar and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Morrison is probably still waiting outside. He wants to interrogate you.” Katya warned her before they could get out.

“Don’t worry. I should talk to him if I ever want Talon off my back.” Olivia said, opening the door. Katya walked out after her. Nobody was there except for Morrison who was patiently waiting outside. When he saw them he got up and walked over to them. Sombra stepped forward, looking up to him.

“So, you’re the Talon hacker?” he asked, voice rough.

“So, you’re Jack Morrison, the dead leader of Overwatch.” she said, tone playful, but with a hint of threat. Katya watched as Morrison’s stoic expression changed into a smirk. He understood quite fast, that threats will fall on deaf ears, should he tried them.

“We need to talk, but not here.”

“No, preferably somewhere they have food.” Olivia said, moving past him. He followed closely after, same as Katya. Morrison took out some sort of communication device and called the doctor to meet them at the cafeteria. The dining area was almost empty except for a few soldiers eating before their shift. Olivia, Katya, and Morrison took food trays and filled them with food and then sat at a big table in the farthest corner in the room. Soon others joined them, even Anastasia. Katya hugged her daughter and helped her choose her breakfast.

At first, they ate in silence. Katya always wondered how her daughter was able to stain her whole mouth when she ate chocolate cream on bread. She took a napkin to clean her up, but her lover was faster. She watched as the hacker wiped all the traces of the chocolate cream from Anastasia’s mouth. Warm feeling spread through her chest and she gave Olivia a sweet smile.

“Can we now get to the talk?” Morrison asked, clearly starting to lose his patience. Angela touched his hand and he seemingly calmed a little.

“What do you want to know?” Olivia answered with her eyebrow raised up.

“How many bases do you have? How many agents? How many soldiers?” Morrison asked.

“Well, first thing first, I’m not with them and I never was,” Olivia said with steel in her voice. “Talon has many bases. All of them are small, except for their HQ. I will give you the places and locations. As for agents, it’s complicated. Talon is controlled by inner council. You know three of them the most: Doomfist, Reaper, and Moira O’Deorain.”

When she mentioned Reaper’s and Moira’s name, Olivia noticed how Morrison tensed his jaw and Angela looked away. Olivia remembered, from Talon files, that Reaper was once an Overwatch member. And she knew that Moira was the one who initiated her torment. I needed to think about vengeance later, she thought.

“Moira is dead.” Amélie said with an even, empty voice. Everyone looked at her. Angela looked surprised.

“How did it happened?” Angela asked sadness in her voice. Amélie took a breath, but before she could say anything Katya made a sound and nodded towards her daughter. Amélie nodded and turned back to the doctor.

“I broke her heart.” She said evenly. Angela furrowed her brows but said nothing.

“Of course there are other assets like I or Widow was. Many of the agents are long dead or don’t want to have anything in common with Talon anymore. They have soldiers, but I don’t know all of them.” Olivia finished, bitting a piece from her bread. Morrison seemed to be deep in thought. The air around their table tensed, nobody knew what to say.

“Thank you, that was helpful.” Morrison said after a while.”But you will have to come with us.” He said firmly. Everyone turned their attention to him.

“No, I won’t. I will give you the information you want, but I’m returning with Katya.” Olivia said decisively. People irises bore into the blue ones.

“I don’t give you much choice. You’re a criminal. The only chance you have for not ending in prison for the rest of your life is to come with us.” Morrison said with a harsh tone. Olivia prepared for a fight she sensed was coming, but Katya was faster.

“Alright, let’s count it down. There are four of us and two of you. And we have a whole Russian military base behind our backs. You have no chance of leaving this place alive if you try to take her.” The industrialist said matter of factly taking Olivia’s hand into her own. All three of them looked at the leader of Overwatch and Morrison returned their gazes. But thankfully there was another person in the room. Angela put her hand on Morrison’s, beaming at them.

“No fighting, please. I believe that miss Sombra will go with miss Volskaya, so we will know where is she, should we need her help, ja? And she surely has the option to call should something appear.” Mercy said, trying to defuse the situation.

“But…” Morrison tried to argue but Angela squeezed his hand to the point of breaking bones and he clenched his teeth in pain. All of them watched it with amusement, mainly because Angela still had her warm smile on her lips. Morrison smiled for himself, even though he didn’t show it. He knew very well how persistent could Angela be when she set her mind. And how dangerous. He didn’t want to push his luck.

“Fine. But miss La Croix, you should go with us. You were once part of Overwatch. Now you could be again.” he offered, breathing out in relief when Angela let go of his hand.

“I will think about it.” Amélie said.

“Don’t think too long, we leave after noon.” Morrison said, standing up, going away. Angela excused herself too and went after the soldier. The rest of the day they spent packing and preparing to return to St. Petersburg. Olivia went on a short walk to stretch her sore muscles when she saw Amélie by the shore, looking towards the ocean.

“What are you thinking about?” Olivia asked when she stood next to her. Amélie turned her head towards her and then back to the ocean.

“Morisson asked me again.”

“What did you say?” Amélie took a deep breath, despite not needing it.

“I didn’t tell him anything.”

“Why?” Why the three-letter word cut into Amélie as a knife. She didn’t know. She wanted to stay with Olivia and Katya and to protect them. But she also wanted to go with Overwatch and prove that she could be helpful and not just an assassin puppet in the hands of Talon. It was this, that tore her heart apart. This inability to choose.

“You should go with them. I know you want to,” Olivia said a small smile on her lips. Before Amélie could reply, Olivia continued, “Look, I know you promised to protect me and I really appreciate it. But Katya can protect me too. Not to mention we will already have one sex block in the house already.” Olivia said with a mischievous smirk on her face. When Amélie understood what her friend was talking about, she scoffed and nudged Olivia with the sway of her arm, which drew a laugh out of the hacker. Amélie turned to hug her and the Latina reciprocated the gesture. Then they parted with Amélie going to take her things. Olivia decided to stay a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya, Olivia, and Anastasia returned home. But what awaits them? Will Oliva and Anastasia get closer or not? What will Katya find after she returns from work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a long-awaited longer chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm still deep in the courses and I don't have much time these days. I hope you will like it. Thanks for the kudos, comments, and support.  
> PS: This picture is for the story, I found it on Pinterest and I wanted to include it in the story. https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wsk6z9IwGUw_r-WBrT518qq9BAItZY33/view?usp=sharing

Sound of a rotor cut through the calmness of the evening, light from the landing lights illuminating the landing pad at Volskaya Industries. Hind slowly guided the helicopter down and Yank opened the door. Olivia, Katya, and her daughter got out and ran to the guards on the edge of the landing pad. Yank closed the door again and the Mi-64 flew away. Katya was greeted by her new head of security.

“ **Miss Volskaya, I’m Michail Yerevenko. Here’s your new phone and we prepared everything at your house.”** he said firmly, but Katya could say he was nervous.

“ **Thank you. Take us home please.”** she said and followed him to a big car. She seated herself comfortably, perching Anastasia on her lap. Her daughter quickly fell asleep. Katya noticed how intently Olivia was watching her.

“What?” she asked, bringing Olivia to reality.

“Nothing, I just can’t wait to get home.” Olivia said with a wicked smile that sent a wave of arousal through Katya’s body straight to her core. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks and she looked away with a smile of her own. Soon, they reached Katya’s house. The industrialist took her daughter in her arms and brought her inside and up the stairs, while Olivia took their luggage.

Katya slowly lowered Anastasia into her bed. She unlaced and took off her boots. Then she slipped off her jacket and pants, covering her with a blanket. She started patting her daughter’s head. Anastasia looked so peaceful that it almost broke Katya’s heart. She loved her daughter wholeheartedly and she was a proud mother, but still.

“Желаю тебе никогда не вырасти, медвежонок.” Katya gave a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and got up, turning to go away. She saw Olivia leaning on a door frame. Katya closed the distance, pushing the latter out, and closed the door. Before the Latina could say anything Katya claimed her mouth in a hot and passionate kiss. Olivia moaned into the Russian’s mouth when the latter sneaked her tongue inside and started to play with the slick muscle of the tanned beauty. They separated after a while to catch their breaths. Neon purple met icy blue.

“Come, I want to show you something.” Katya said, taking Olivia’s hand, dragging her to her bedroom.

“Close your eyes.” she said.

“Really?” Olivia raised her eyebrow, playful smile on her lips. Katya fake pouted, raising her own eyebrow.

“Want to see it or not?”

“How am I gonna see it with my eyes closed?” Olivia asked innocently and laughed when Katya loudly exhaled in exasperation. 

“Stop being a wiseass and close your eyes.” Olivia laughed one more time before she gave in to her lover’s wishes and closed her eyes. She felt a smooth hand guide her inside a walk-in closet. Katya turned her and stopped her.

“Now, open.” Katya whispered inside her ear. The hacker opened her eyes and when her vision cleared she saw her old outfit. But at the same time, it was new. Her jacket had new icy blue subtle lining and accents. The materials were different and even the pants and boots looked a little bit reinforced. She put a hand on it, tracing the patterns on the neon-colored fabric. She liked it even more now.

“Hope you like it. It’s not formal wear, but I believe you will find a use for it.” The tone of Katya’s voice broke the Latina’s heart. It was like the return home brought the Russian into reality and it seemed that Katya didn’t believe she would stay. Or at least not for long. She turned around and led Katya outside.

“Strip and close your eyes!” Sombra ordered. The industrialist brows went up. Now it was her time to ask her lover’s wants.

“What?” Olivia only smiled.

“I also have a gift for you. But I need you to strip and close your eyes.” Katya wanted to ask more questions but decided otherwise. Slowly, she unbuttoned her military jacket, pulling it off. Again she slowly pulled off her shirt. She wore no bra and when she threw it away, purple eyes trailed down, which sent jolts of electricity down Katya’s spine. Even though she wanted to tease, she herself wanted to continue, so she sped up. Unzipping her pants, she hooked her thumb on the waistband of her panties as well. Katya pulled them down, making sure she bent down to make a show for the hacker. When she saw those heated sparks in those purple orbs she knew she succeeded. When she was naked, she closed her eyes and waited.

Olivia licked her lips hungrily and went to her bag, striping herself in the process. She took a black box out of it and opened it. It revealed a strapless dildo in purple color. She took it out and brought it down between her legs. She coated the smaller end with her wetness that had built up thanks to Katya’s little strip show. She pushed it inside and had to suppress a groan of pleasure. She activated the sensors inside with her cybernetics and made her way to her lover.

“Now, open.” she said. Katya opened her eyes and took a good look at Olivia's body. She smiled a little when she saw the false member between Olivia’s legs.

“What is this?” she asked playfully, stepping closer. The hacker gasped when the dildo touched the hot skin of Katya’s underbelly.

“You know, we both are women of power and control and a cock is all about power and control. We both like to be so called ‘on top’. Now I owe you one!” Olivia said with a hungry grin and a dark gleam in her eyes. She pushed her lover to her knees. Katya opened her mouth to say something but Olivia took her hair and not so gently pulled.

“No, words, cariňa. You have a job to do.” Olivia purred and brought Katya forward. The Russian opened her mouth, taking the false member into her mouth. She was surprised how smooth it was, how warm and it tasted little like the Latina. For a moment she wanted to pull back and ask how it was possible, but Olivia’s hand wouldn’t let her and a moan when she sucked made her stop on her own. She pulled up her hands, but another tug at her hair stopped her.

“No hands, just your mouth.” Olivia said through her teeth. Katya listened, letting her hands fall to her sides. She sucked and licked on the shaft, enjoying the texture and taste, basking in the sounds of pleasure her lover made. When she made a move to touch herself and ease the need she felt, Olivia stopped her with her foot and click of tongue.

“No, no…you don’t deserve…yet.” the hacker said. That angered Katya. She burned with want and neediness and Olivia was right. She wanted control. But she knew this was a game played by two. She relaxed and then pushed the shaft deep inside her throat. Olivia groaned with pleasure and her legs almost gave up. Katya mentally smiled and forced herself to go deeper. She pushed back her gagging reflex and moved forward until her lips were at the base. She felt the hand in her hair loosened its grip. She felt as a wave of triumph washed over her. She slowly retracted. Then she realized she made a mistake.

When she looked up she saw mischief and a dark spark in Olivia’s eyes. The hacker tightened her grip again, pushing into Katya’s warm throat. She continued at a slow pace, making a few fast pauses to let the Russian catch her breath before diving back in. Katya gagged few times, her saliva turning into a thick slime. It dripped down from her mouth to her chest. But she had to admit that she was aroused to the highest degree, feeling her wetness dripping down her thighs.

After a minute, her throat was sore, her make up ruined and she was squirming with need. Before she could come, Sombra pulled the head of her lover back, looking at her disheveled form with delight. Inside, Olivia had a hard time pushing back her orgasm. She wanted to play with Katya, to tease and use her. To show her who’s the boss. She took Katya’s chin, bringing her up for a deep kiss. The Latina could taste the thick flavor of herself in her lover’s mouth, groaning in pleasure. She pushed her thigh between Katya’s legs, feeling the immense wetness there. Katya responded quickly and readily, bucking her hips, moaning. But when the industrialist tried to grind against the thigh, Olivia retracted.

“Please…” Katya whined in frustration. Olivia only laughed.

“Please what? You want me to stop?” she asked, moving away a little, which resulted in Katya moving forward.

“No!” the Russian said which drew a smirk on Olivia’s face.

“Then you have to tell me exactly what you want.” Katya looked into her eyes and the hacker was surprised what she saw there. Need, desperation… submission.

“Please, fuck me. Fuck me, hard!” Katya said. 

Katya hated herself. She knew she should fight, she should be the one in control, but somehow she did the exact opposite. And she was enjoying it to no end. She let herself be led and tossed on the bed.

“On your hand and knees!” Olivia commanded and Katya obeyed. She received a hard slap on her ass and she whimpered out loud. She felt as Olivia dragged her false member through her slit and her whole body shuddered with anticipation. Katya clawed at the sheets, knowing what was Olivia doing. She pushed her hips back when she felt the tip at the opening, but her lover moved back, clicking her tongue in amusement.

The Russian wanted to cry, the need for pleasure and release driving her mad. Her skin tingled and burned, her head swimming in dizziness. Light sore throat reminded her of her deepthroating she performed earlier, which only drew more wetness from her. The tip of Sombra’s cock touched the ridge of her clit. Katya’s legs and hands almost gave up as jolt of electricity rushed through her, only another stinging ass slap was able to keep her in position.

“Пожалуйста ... трахни меня!” Katya writhed through her teeth, already unable to form sentences in english. Good thing that Olivia installed russian language to her internal translator. Katya couldn’t believe the words that left her mouth, her reaction. And she loved it. She was never this aroused before.

“Tell me where? Tell me how?!” A tear ran down Katya’s cheek. She turned around to look at her tormenter. Playful gleam shone in those dilated purple orbs and wicked smiled that played on Olivia’s lips assured the industrialist that the hacker won’t take pity on her.

“трахни меня в мою киску… трахни меня как дешевую шлюху!” Katya sobbed her resolve broken, giving up the last bits of her dignity and control she had.

Olivia smiled in triumph. She liked tender lovemaking, but she liked sex like this too. To have Katya at her whim. Broken and sobbing, desperate for release only she could provide. She lined up the tip of the member with the burning, tight opening and slowly pushed forward. The shaft moved inside Katya’s silk heat, stretching her up. Sombra felt the tightness and bit her lower lip to push back another groan. Katya’s inner walls twitched around the shaft, which made the mentioned whimper and sob. It seemed cruel, but Olivia wanted to be sure her lover would take her whole without hurting her. When she was base deep and saw or heard no objections, she braced herself on Katya’s hips and let herself loose.

Katya screamed in pleasure as the hacker started to move. Fast, deep, and aggressive thrusts were bringing her to a new height. There was nothing more in her mind anymore, only the feeling of pleasure from the deep, hard pounding. Sombra found the sweet spot inside the Russian and moved so she could hit it with every thrust. Thanks to it the industrialist’s muscles tensed and she instinctively tightened around her lover. Katya wasn’t even able to moan anymore, only guttural sounds and gasp left her mouth.

But the hacker was far from done with her. The Latina took her hair and pulled her up against her, the pain only enhancing the pleasure. Mouth sucked on Katya’s earlobe, next bitting at the exposed skin on her neck. Hand sneak around her waist and grasped her left breast, fingers hardly pinching her already hard as stone nipples. Katya wanted to beg Sombra to slow down because she felt too strong pressure building up and she feared what could happen because she was never like this.

Olivia bit at the hot skin of the Russian’s neck again then sucked on the tender spot, enjoying the salty taste of her lover’s sweat. Katya was so warm and incredibly tight around her and Sombra had to call all of her willpower to hold her orgasm back. She almost came three times already. Now she understood how hard for it was fro guys to hold back. She could get lost in the intense tightness and silk heat. She moved her hand from Katya’s hair down to play with the industrialist’s clit, moving in circles around the nub, while she continued her hard pounding and her other hand pinched the Russian’s nipples. When she touched the ridge of nerves, Katya wildly jerked and Olivia had a hard time keeping her upright. They both were to close for Olivia to drag it longer.

She pinched Katya’s clit while she drove deep one last time which threw both of them into a powerful orgasm. That was an understatement of the century. Katya’s mind was flooded with unimaginable ecstasy. Olivia couldn’t believe how tight Katya was. her orgasm was prolonged thanks to it. She felt how tense Katya was and she felt wetness rush out of her lover. It took a few long seconds, but then the industrialist’s body went limp and if the hacker hadn’t held her, she would have fallen down.

“Katya, are you alright?” Olivia asked, worried. Katya made no sound, her eyes were tightly closed, breathing shallow but steady. Olivia pulled out of her and it caused Katya’s leg to twitch, but once she was out there was no other sign that the Russian was conscious. Slowly, to cause no harm, the Latina lowered her to bed. then she turned toward the bathroom and on unsteady legs moved inside.

She took out the false member, moaning a little when it slid out. She washed it and hid it in a drawer. Then she wet a towel and cleaned herself and then went out. Again slowly, she pushed her lover’s legs apart and started to clean her up. When she was done with the front, she turned her around. After she was satisfied with her work, she took off the soiled covers, glad that the bed remained dry. She threw the towel away with the bed covers.

She understood that Katya will not move on her own, so she moved her into a comfortable position a then laid next to her, her head on her lover’s chest. She calmed down a lot when she felt the Russian’s chest rise and fall and heard Katya’s strong heartbeat. Satisfied that her love is alright, she closed her eyes, falling into the arms of peaceful slumber.

\---

Icy blue orbs slowly opened and pale body stirred under the blankets. Soreness and weariness settled in but quickly turned into pleasurable feeling, once Katya remembered what happened last night. She touched her belly, smiling for herself. If the toy was a real thing she would be pregnant with Olivia’s child. Their child. The thought brought a warm smile on her face. She pushed herself up, looking for her lover, but nobody was there. She let out a sigh, stretched, and got into the shower. Hot water helped her ease the stiffness in her muscles. After she was clean, she dressed up in her usual attire: white pencil pants, black sleeveless shirt with a high collar, and white blouse. She took her favorite high heels, putting them on. She looked at herself in the mirror, setting her face in CEO expression. Everything looked the same as a few weeks before, but so much has changed. She turned around and went downstairs. She saw Olivia at the stove making pancakes. She had Katya’s white earphones on, listening to loud music. Obviously, the hacker took some of her clothes which looked ridiculously long and tight. She slowly walked behind her, slipping hands around Olivia’s waist, sneaking a kiss on her cheek, startling her. The hacker squealed and jumped a little, but was able not to spill anything. She took her earphones off, turning the music off with her abilities.

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but I wanted to make you breakfast.” Olivia said, taking the pancake from the pan putting it aside on a plate. Katya sneaked a kiss on her lover’s lips and Olivia readily reciprocated.

“ **Mamoschka, what are you doing?** ” A young voice asked. Both of them immediately separating. Katya turned to her daughter, leaving a reassuring touch with her hand on Olivia’s hip. Katya smiled at Anastasia, realizing that she should have a serious talk about recent events with her. Which she found difficult right now because she wore cute white pajamas with chibi Mercy printed on the front with a teddy bear and a phrase ‘Heroes never die!’. She took Anastasia aside, taking her hands.

“ **Look, Medvezhonok, me and Olivia are… “** she could find the right words.

“ **In love?** ” her daughter finished. It was hard for Katya because she didn’t know what to say.

“ **Yes, I love her very much. But that doesn’t mean I love you any less.** ” she said, giving her daughter a weak smile. She almost laughed when Anastasia looked towards the Latina and then back at her mother with a tilted head and half-curious look on her face.

“ **Will she stay here?** ” Katya’s smile widened a little.

“ **Yes, she will look after you while I’ll be at the factory today.** ” Anastasia opened her mouth to object, but her mother didn’t give her a chance. “ **No objections! Someone has to look after you and promise me you look after her.** ” Katya looked towards the hacker finishing the morning meal. “ **God know, she needs it more than you.** ” Katya finished. The youngling took a deep breath looking into icy orbs of her maternal parent.

“ **I will, Mamoschka.** ” Anastasia promised, going to the fridge to take some milk. Katya returned to her lover, who just finished rolling the pancake filled with chocolate cream and strawberry jam.

“Alright, I’m going to the factory. Please watch over Anastasia.” she said. Horrified expression settled in Olivia’s face.

“Me? I know nothing about children!” Olivia tried to protest, but Katya gave her what she thought was encouraging smile and moved past her. She took two pancakes, one in each hand, taking a bite from one.

“You’ll do fine. And you might want to buy some clothes.” Katya added, while getting out. Olivia looked down at herself. She borrowed clothes from Katya and while she was shorter, but quite strong and buff, the Russian was tall and lean. She stopped examining herself and took a plate of pancakes and went to the table. Anastasia already sat there with a bottle of milk and two glasses. She sat opposite of her, setting the plate on the table.

“So…” Olivia started, but was cut off.

“What were you doing to my mother last night?” Anastasia asked suddenly and made Olivia choke on the pancake she was eating. The hacker felt her cheeks heaten in embarrassment.

“Uhh… What?” she asked nervously, looking at the kid who had a curious expression on her little face.

“I heard strange noises from your room when I went to pee.” Olivia bit her cheeks, more blood rushing into them as she trying to find a way to say ‘I fucked your mother senseless’ in a more kid-friendly way.

“We were playing a game.” the hacker said, triumph in her eyes.

“Can I play?” Anastasia asked innocently, which made Olivia doubt about the level of innocence in those words.

“No, that’s only game for adults.”

“Oh… Ok.” the kid said, turning to eat her pancakes. the Latina cursed under her breath. She wasn’t good with kids. When she was young she barely had the time to be a kid herself. And she was sure Anastasia didn’t have the greatest opinion of her, given what she had to go through recently. But she was determined to try to mend her relationship with Katya’s daughter.

“I was planning to go shopping, would you like to come with me?” she asked, hoping.

“Yes, sure!” Anastasia said, her face lighting up with excitement. Then they ate the rest of the breakfast in silence, but not a tense one. After the hacker cleaned the dishes and changed into something she could wear outside, which meant adding a green bomber to her sweatpants and loose shirt (it was the only thing that fit, except form the military uniform.) She met up with Anastasia downstairs and together they went to the car waiting for them, that took them to the mall.

\---

Katya took a deep breath before she stepped out of her limo, security immediately walking behind her. At the main entrance stood the head of the development and the head of the assembly and manufacturing. They stood at awkward attention when they saw her, which made her internally smile a little. She liked to have control and inflict a little fear into her employes. Not that she liked to be feared, but thanks to it everyone thought twice about bothering her with everything, especially with things they could solve themselves. She nodded at them when she came close.

“ **Miss Volskaya, it’s good to have you back.** ” the development director said, trailing after her once she walked past them.

“ **It feels good, but I wasn’t away that long. I want reports on everything. How fast you can provide them?** ” she asked, stopping before the elevator. She saw them exchange glances and knew they will give her an impossible deadline.

“ **Half an hour, Miss.** ” the director of the manufacturing said with a firm tone, but one look and Katya knew, he was lying. They didn’t know when she would return, so there was no chance for them to prepare it beforehand and with how long she was gone, it would take them some time.

“ **You’ve got time until 13:00.** ” she said, seeing relief in their faces. Katya stepped into the elevator, moving into her office. She let out a content sight at the moment she sat in her office chair. She was glad she was back in her work. Her hand roamed on her desk, an image of her’s and Olivia’s first sex appearing before her eyes, making her blush.

“черт побери!” she cursed.

\---

Olivia already had a few things in her bags, that fitted her nicely. She paid it with Katya’s money, so she wouldn’t steal it. She didn’t mind but her love might say something if she would. The hacker was now dressed in black pants, a violet shirt, and a black and violet jacket with straight lapels. The jacket left the shirt exposed a little and had no buttons or a zipper.

She was surprised when the kid brought her to this outfit. Anastasia commented on every attire, except for her underwear, which she chose alone. But still, the little girl seemed to be little on edge. Olivia took them into a restaurant and let Anastasia order her meal.

“Thank you for helping, pequeňo.” Olivia said. Anastasia looked up but didn’t say anything. After a while, she returned to eating her meal. Olivia didn’t know what to do. It was clear that going around won’t help. She needed a more forward approach.

“Look, we need to come clean with one another. Is there something bothering you? About me?” she asked. Anastasia slowly lifted her head up. She looked into Olivia’s eyes, fear mixed with curiosity and something else shinning in those blue eyes. The hacker noticed that while Katya’s eyes were icy-blue, her daughter’s were like two sapphires.

“I’m just confused? Are you with the bad guys? I once saw your face on TV. Are you going to hurt mamochka? Me? Are you my new mother?” Rain of questions poured out of the little mouth, her voice strained and distressed and the Latina didn’t know if she could explain everything. But she knew she had to try.

“I was once with the bad guys, but now I’m with the good ones, thanks to your mother. I would rather die than to let any of you get hurt,” she, said taking a deep breath. How could she possibly excuse her crimes? How could she explain love to a nine year old, no matter how smart she was. Olivia tried to be as sincere as possible. “Look. You don’t have to call me anything. I’m Olivia. I would like to stay with you and Katya for the rest of my life. But if you don’t want me to I’ll go. Also, you can call me whatever you want.” she finished, her thoughts in chaos.

Anastasia watched Olivia with an unintentional piercing gaze, thinking about what Olivia had said. The hacker knew, what she said was true. If the little girl didn’t like her or want her gone, she would have to leave. Because if she won’t, Katya would have to decide between her and her daughter and the Latina knew she doesn’t stand a chance. It would be a hard decision and it would destroy Katya in the process. But if Olivia ran without a word, Katya’s anger would be pointed at her. And in Olivia’s eyes, it would be better than the first option.

Anastasia’s expression shifted into something like awe mixed with compassion. She stood up and went towards the hacker, using her small hands to wipe the tears that were slowly falling from purple eyes. The hacker was unaware she shed them. Little arms reached out in known gesture and Olivia bent down to hug the kid. She felt warm and content. It was like finally coming home, after years of searching for it. After a while, Anastasia tilted her head.

“Do you like ice cream?” she asked, which made Olivia laugh, despite everything.

“Yes. Would you like to play for it?” Anastasia cheered and Olivia paid for their lunch. Together, hand in hand, they went to the grocery store.

\---

Soundless steps moved down the stairs and a person hid behind a wall. There, on the kitchen counter was the prize, certain hacker came to obtain. Sombra loaded her gun and activated her stealth grid. She moved slowly, trying to find her enemy. Suddenly, shots flew over her head. She quickly jumped behind the couch to take cover.

“If that isn’t Sombra, the most famous hacker!” words echoed through the room. Sombra cursed, wondering how was her stealth grid compromised. She peaked, but instantly shots were fired at her so she ducked down again.

“I will get what I’m here for!” Sombra shouted, moving on her hands and knees. She found the enemy, using her hacking skills to disable their gun. Then she ran towards the kitchen and jumped behind another wall. She heard quick steps and she smiled for herself. Her foe retreated so she moved to the counter to take her prize. Strange feeling overcame her so she turned around only to come face to face with an arrow. Before she could plead for mercy, the arrow was released and struck her between her eyes.

Laughter rang loud in Olivia’s ears as her attacker was no one else but Anastasia. The former had a stick arrow in the middle of her forehead, looking like a weird unicorn. But she was smiling too. Anastasia took the ice cream from the counter, while Olivia took off the arrow, putting her nerf gun aside. Then she quickly moved, taking a bite out of the said ice cream. Anastasia whined in fake protest, Olivia diving her only a wink. She watched as the kid ate her ice cream, an idea forming in her head.

“Anastasia, come here. We’re going to send a picture to your mother.”

\---

To say that Katya was tired would be an understatement. Her muscles were sore, the pain in her back almost insufferable and she wanted to go to sleep. But there were at least fifty more pages she had to get through so she steeled her resolve and moved fingers on the keyboard.

Her phone chimed, announcing that she got a message. Sighting, expecting it to be a bringer of more work, she reluctantly brought it up. The message was from an unknown number. With a tap of her finger, she opened the said message. Her lips curved into a huge, warm smile.

It was a picture of her beloved daughter and hacker, both smiling. Anastasia was in the Latina’s arms, eyes closed and her smiling mouth was stained with chocolate. She seemed to be dressed in some sort of costume, which resulted in looking something between a soldier and a thief. Olivia was dressed in her new hacker outfit, wearing a cute smirk on her lips, while her head was perched on the top of her daughter’s head, arms encircled around the smaller frame of her child. Underneath the picture was a sentence: “We miss you, Mi amor. Hope to see you soon.”

Katya felt as a warm wave of happiness washed over her and she let it flood her chest. She was so relieved that her girlfriend was on good terms with her daughter. Her gaze went from the photo to her computer. She closed the messages and her laptop, moving to the elevator. Yes, her job was important. But her family meant so much more.

\---

Unluckily, the industrialist got stuck in the traffic and it took her two hours to get home. She entered her residence, taking off her heels.

“Olivia? Anastasia?” She called but got no answer. Katya moved inside, overlooking the mess in the living room, hearing sounds from upstairs. She moved up, walking towards her bedroom. The door was slightly opened and Katya’s stomach clenched with nervosity. She walked in and the nervousness was replaced with warmth instantly.

The big TV was on, which was the cause of the sounds she heard. Olivia was lying on her side, dressed in her hacker outfit, but her jacket was on the ground next to bed. Anastasia was snuggled close to her, sleeping securely in the hacker’s arms. Katya smile and took the jacket and put it on the armchair, pulling off hers and setting it next to the purple one. Her heels landed at the foot of the bed. She took the big blanket, lying next to her daughter, covering them all. She used her hand to bring both of them closer to her.

“What did I do to deserve this?” she asked herself, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, how this chapter went. I know Anastasia is not acting like a kid, but I really don't know how to write her, but I feel she is important to the story. I would like to hear your opinions, so don't forget to comment. Stay tuned for another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> First Russian sentence: What do you want? I told you not to disturb  
> cariña - honey (as a dear person)


End file.
